Guess Who's Coming to Hogwarts?
by Chucky Ray
Summary: In part five of my Harry Snape adventures, Harry finally starts Hogwarts for the very first time. After his grandmother passes away, his heart is suddenly filled with hope when he hears about two legendary stones. After his father is accused of stealing one of them, Harry risks everything to prove his innocence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; School Shopping

It was July 31st 1991. Harry James Snape had officially turned eleven years old which was a very big deal for him and his family because this autumn he would be starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, due to the fact that he was already a very famous wizard. For he and his mother had survived being killed by a dark and evil wizard named Lord Voldemort when he had only been a year old.

Harry now had two younger siblings as well. He had a five year old little brother named Tobey, and a four year old little sister named Eve. Also this year Tobey would be starting kindergarten for the first time while Eve would be attending her second year of nursery school which she had enjoyed very much. This morning before Harry and his family went off to do their school shopping, Harry's mother had told him and his little brother and sister that she was pregnant again.

It had been awhile since there was a baby in the house and Harry was really looking forward to it, especially since this one would be their last one. Tobey really had hoped it was a boy since he always wanted a little brother, even though Eve didn't really care all that much since she was just excited that she would finally become a big sister, but she sort of hoped that it was a girl.

After they grabbed all of Tobey's supplies, (Eve didn't need anything since she went to nursery school after lunch) they went to Diagon Alley to start Harry's school shopping with Katie (one of their dogs that was bright red with a bit of white on her stomach and bright blue eyes) walking along beside him.

"So Harry, what do you want to get first?" Snape, who had been head of Slytherin house and the potion master at the school questioned him. Snape was looking forward to finally having his son join him at school, especially since he was eager to see how he well he would manage since he would be teaching him himself.

"A wand." Harry told him while smiling up at him.

"Ah, I see, I should have guessed. Well, why don't you go into Ollivanders and your mother and I will wait for you outside." His father suggested as Harry grinned and nodded before turning to walk into the shop.

"Mummy, I have to go potty." Tobey said as he turned to glance up at her.

"Me too!" Eve cried as Lily took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I thought I told you to go to the bathroom before you left." She said.

"But I didn't have to go then!" Eve whined.

"Me neither!" Tobey told her as Lily groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Severus do you mind staying here with Harry and Katie? I'll take the children back home through the fireplace to use the bathroom. Then we'll come back here so we can all go out to lunch together before Eve has to take her nap." Lily said.

"I don't _want_ to take a nap!" Eve shrieked as she stomped her foot in protest.

"I'm sorry angel, but you have to be well rested by the time Harry's guests start arriving for his birthday party." She told her.

"But it isn't fair! Tobey doesn't have to take a nap!" she yelled with another stamp of her foot.

"That's because he's older than you." Snape began. "And he won't have to have a timeout if he doesn't start behaving like you either." He pointed out. "So this is your warning. One more word out of you and you go straight to your room when we get home, do you understand young lady?" he questioned her with a raise of his eyebrow.

Eve took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Yes Daddy." She said reluctantly as Lily bent down and picked both her and her brother up before starting to carry them away. Although Snape loved his family very much, he was starting to have second thoughts about adding one more of those into the mix. However he already knew that for one that it was too late now since his wife was already pregnant, and two, deep down he was really looking forward to it.

A few moments later Harry reappeared with his wand in his hand. He told his father the interesting story that Mr. Ollivander had told him about the phoenix feather that resided before asking where everyone else was. "Oh, you're little brother and sister had to use the bathroom so your mother took them back home for a few minutes. Now that you have your wand, I was thinking about getting your birthday present for you while you got your other school supplies." He explained.

"Really?" Harry questioned. "Gee thanks Dad." He told him as Snape simply just grinned down at him.

"You're welcome son. Meet me back here as soon as you're done." He told him before he turned around to walk away. Harry glanced down at his school supply list and decided that he would go get his uniform next. On the way there he had passed a group of kids that were staring in on a broomstick inside a glass case. Harry breathed a heavy sigh.

He had wanted a broom of his very own ever since he was a very small child. Although he was out of luck because he knew that first year students couldn't have their own brooms yet or be on the school Qudditch team which is something else that Harry desperately had wanted to do ever since he had found out that his biological father was a seeker for his house team.

"Oh well, there's always next year." Harry said before he turned to walk inside Madam Malkin's robe shop. Once he had gotten in there Harry grew a look of disgust and anger on his face, for it was no other than his worst enemy from charm school; Draco Malfoy who was being fitted into some robes of his own. "Don't tell me that _you're_ going to Hogwarts." He said as Malfoy scowled at him and frowned.

"Unfortunately yes. If I had my way I would be going to Durmstrang, but my father is trying to stay away from schools that specialize in dark magic since he's on probation right now." He explained as Harry rolled his eyes and walked away.

He knew better than to try and come up with a comeback due to the fact that his own father used to specialize in dark magic, although that was a long time ago and he had changed a lot since then. However, Malfoy's family on the other hand probably would never change. As soon as he finished getting his robes and the rest of his school supplies he met his father back in front of the wand shop.

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth nearly fell open at the sight in front of him. Snape grinned at him as he held up an owl cage in front of him that held a snowy white owl inside of it. "Happy birthday Harry." He began. "She's all yours. I figured that even though you had me and Cowboy to keep you company, this way you could send letters back to your mother and brother and sister. What do you think?" he questioned as Harry suddenly threw his arms around his middle and hugged him tightly.

"She's brilliant." He began before glancing up at him. "Thank you." He told him while Snape grinned down at him and patted his head.

"You're welcome, what do you think that you're going to call her?" he asked him as Harry suddenly let go and paused to think about it for a few moments before turning to look over at his new owl.

"I'm not sure yet," he began before he took ahold of the cage by the handle. "but I'm sure that I'll think of something." He said as Snape placed a hand on top of his shoulder and guided him out of Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Birthday Party

 _Thanks guys! And yeah I know it's pretty exciting that Harry's finally going to go to Hogwarts! Although that's not going to actually happen until a few chapters later. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again for your continued support! Oh, and a HUGE special thank you to JK Rowling who invented this world for me to play in! You rock Jo and you've inspired all of our imaginations with your wonderful series!_

When Harry got back home he started looking through all of his new school books just to get a general idea about what they were about and what he would be learning his first year at Hogwarts. "Look at this Mum," he began. "Latisha J Hedwig's in here." He told her having remembered that he learned about her in charm school.

Latisha was a squib who was also a saint and taught other muggles the truth about witches and wizards. "Hey, I've got it!" Harry exclaimed as he suddenly felt a lightbulb turn on over his head. "That's what I'll call my new owl!" he cried.

"Latisha?" Tobey questioned with a roll of his eyes. "That's a dumb name." he said while Harry simply scowled at him.

"I know, I was talking about her last name." Harry told him.

"Well Hedwig's a nice choice sweetheart, but I personally like the name Latisha as well." Lily began. "Maybe if we have another little girl that's what I'll name her." She said as Snape simply just stared at her. "What!?" she questioned him.

"Anyway," he began before turning his attention back over to Harry. "Why don't you put Hedwig in your room and then feed the dogs and let them outside before the company starts arriving. They need to stay in your room while their here." He told him.

"What about Cosmo?" Tobey asked him as Snape slowly turned his head and looked over at his wife.

"I think that you better handle this one." He told her before she squatted down in front of her five year old son.

"Well you see darling, while you and your sister were taking turns using the potty I found him outside. I was going to go feed him, but I'm afraid that he went to Heaven." She explained.

"Oh." He replied as he heaved a heavy sad sigh.

"Don't you worry though, as soon as the party's over we'll take him and burry him in the yard together." She told him as she took ahold of his tiny little hands while Harry carried Hedwig's cage back to his bedroom. "How does that sound?" she questioned him.

"Alright I guess." He told her as Harry came back out of his room and headed towards the kitchen. Cowboy and Katie were both busily chewing on their bones until they heard the sound of kibble being poured inside their bowls. They each instantly stopped chewing and perked up their ears before leaping up onto their feet and racing into the kitchen wagging their tails.

 _….._

Harry climbed up on top of his knees and watched out the window eagerly awaiting his guests while Eve put on her beautiful red sparkly party dress and then dashed back out of her room so that her mother could tie her hair up into a ponytail.

"I don't know why _you're_ so dressed up." Tobey began. "It isn't your birthday." He told her.

"I know that silly, but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't try to look my best." She told him as Tobey rolled his eyes at her.

"Girls!" he spat.

"Boys!" she snapped back at him.

"Now kids behave yourselves!" Lily scolded. "This day isn't about either one of you. It's Harry's special day and if either one of you try to mess it up for him, you're going straight back to your room with no nonsense. Is that understood?" she questioned them as they each took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Yes Mummy." They chorused together but secretly stuck their tongues out at each other when she wasn't paying attention to them. That's when all of a sudden the doorbell rang and Harry leapt off of the couch.

"I'll get it!" he cried as he went to go answer the door. It turned out to be four of the Weasley children. Fred, George, Ron, and his little sister Ginny. "Hullo." Harry said happily.

"Hullo there Harry," Fred began with a grin.

"Happy birthday." His identical twin brother said before passing him a package wrapped up in brightly colored blue wrapping paper.

"Thanks, come on in." Harry told them while continuing to hold the door open for them.

"Thank you Harry, happy birthday." Ginny said shyly while lowering her head and starting to blush as she stepped inside and followed her brothers. Harry didn't understand why she was suddenly acting so weird around him since they'd known each other since she was Eve's age.

"Hi Ginny." Eve began as she smiled widely up at her.

"Hullo Eve, I like your dress. It's really pretty." She told her.

"Don't get her started." Tobey warned but it was already too late.

"Why thank you, I know." Eve said beaming proudly before she started twirling around inside of it.

"Eve, that's enough." Her father warned. Pretty soon more of Harry's birthday guests arrived. First his grandparents showed up, and then some of his friends from charm school. Harry was rather surprised when his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon showed up with his cousin Dudley. Although neither one of them really looked like that they were all that thrilled to be there. Except for maybe his aunt a little bit.

Harry really wished that his godfather would have been able to be there even though he hadn't seen him since he was Tobey's age. He still missed him and thought about him often wondering what all he had been up to in the last six years. Of course neither his brother nor sister couldn't possibly feel the way that he was feeling about Sirius since Eve never even met him and Tobey had only been a tiny little baby.

After supper Lily brought out Harry's birthday cake and set it out on the table in front of him before beginning to light the candles with her wand. Then she turned off the lights and everybody started singing to him.

"Happy birthday to you,(Tobey and Eve put in an extra chorus of cha, cha, cha much to Snape's dismay as he just simply rolled his eyes at them) happy birthday to you, (cha,cha,cha!) happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you!" (Cha, cha, cha!) they sung before starting to cheer and applaud him.

"Alright sweetheart, make a wish and blow out the candles." Lily told her son while she got her camera ready. Harry thought about it for a moment before closing his eyes and blowing out all eleven successfully. He opened his eyes again as the cake magically started slicing itself.

"So what did you wish for?" Eve asked him as Harry just simply smiled at her.

"I can't tell you that otherwise it won't come true." He told her as he suddenly found his mind drifting back to the broomstick he had seen in Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Our Greatest Enemy

Later on that evening after all of Harry's guests went home, Lily brought Tobey and Eve with her out in the backyard just like she had promised so that they could burry Cosmo before they had to go to bed. Meanwhile, Harry sat on top of his own bed looking through his Hogwarts A History book while Cowboy laid down at his feet.

It wasn't like he wasn't going to miss Cosmo, but he was never really all that close to him and he wanted to study up on some of his knowledge about Hogwarts. There was everything from when the school was first created to all the different professors, (which Harry already knew about) and important magical artifacts. Some of them were considered muggle known, like the Fountain of Youth, and the Hand of Midas, but some of them Harry had never heard of before.

One thing was called the Resurrection Stone, which the other one was called the Sorcerer's Stone. The Resurrection Stone did just that in resurrecting lost loved ones, and the Sorcerer's Stone produced an elixir that made the drinker immortal. That's when all of a sudden his father opened the door.

"There you are. I thought you were still outside." He began.

"No, I'm just doing a bit of studying." Harry replied as Snape arched his eyebrows up at this.

"You're not even in Hogwarts yet." He began. "But I suppose a little extra studying couldn't do you any harm." He said.

"Yeah I know, because listen to what I found." Harry said before he slammed his book shut and picked up his Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them and turned all the way towards the end of it. "Dragons are one of nature's most feared beasts, although they generally seem to hide from humans inside their caves. Every once and awhile a muggle will report that he or she has spotted one although this is rare due to the fact that they are considered mythical in their world.

Dragons are very sociable creatures when they are born and a mother dragon will continually breathe fire on her eggs until they start to hatch. When their draglings are born, they usually stay inside their mother's pouch until their a few weeks old and big enough to join their herd." He read. "It also says here that they typically spend the rest of their lives with their mother's after their born. I guess that must mean that there's a pretty good chance that Diamond's babies are still with her." He said.

Diamond had been a female dragon that Harry had befriended a few years ago. After she had given birth to her babies, Harry had decided to set her free back into the wild where she belonged. Harry slammed his book tightly shut and took a deep breath and sighed heavily as his father sat down beside him and stretched his hand over to scratch Cowboy behind the ears.

"Oh I see what this is about. You're still thinking about Diamond aren't you?" he questioned him while Harry continued avoiding eye contact from him.

"I know it's silly. It's been a few years and she probably doesn't even remember me anyway." He told him.

"Now why on earth would make you think that?" Snape questioned him. "You were her friend. And she loved you I know it. Just because you can't see each other doesn't take away from the friendship that you had." Snape told him with a shake of his head.

"I know, but I just wish that there was some way to see her again and make sure that she was alright." Harry said.

"Well maybe you'll meet again someday," Snape began with a grin. "Who knows?" he questioned with a shrug. "Anyway the real reason that I came back here is I wanted to see if you wanted to say goodnight to Tobey and Eve." He explained.

"Oh, sure." He said before he set his book down on top of his nightstand and then hurried into his little brother's room with Cowboy racing after him.

 _….._

The next morning was very busy for Lily and Severus. Tobey and Eve went back to school, Cowboy and Katie had their vet appointments, (which Katie checked out perfectly fine but Cowboy had fleas) and most importantly, they would be finding out their baby's gender identity. Lily laid back on top of the examination table while a healer lined her belly with ultrasound gel.

"Alright Lily, let's see what we have here." The healer began before she turned to look up at the screen while Severus smiled as he looked at the picture. "Well guys, it looks like you can tell your daughter that she'll get to have a little sister after all." She said while Lily suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Really? It's a girl?" she questioned eagerly while the healer just simply smiled and nodded at her.

"Yep, so that would make your final total, two boys and two girls." She said.

"Oh my God I can't believe it! Oh Severus, we're having another little girl." She said. "I think I want to name this one Gianna if that's alright with you. You know after my mother." She added.

"I think it sounds perfect." Snape began before he walked over to her and smiled down at her while he moved her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"Gianna Crystal Snape." Lily said with a breath of astonishment and amazement. Later on that day when the kids got home from school, she sat all three of her kids down on the couch to deliver her announcement. "Well, Mummy and Daddy went to the healer's today and we found out the gender of our new baby. What do you think it is?" she questioned them as Harry grinned.

"I think it's a girl." He said while Lily simply smiled at him.

"Ah, I see, what about you Tobey?" she questioned him.

"Boy." He responded with a grin.

"So that's one girl and one boy, Eve honey, what do you think Mummy's baby is, a boy or a girl?" she asked her.

"I think it's a girl too." She said.

"Really? Well guess what?"

"What?" Eve asked her eagerly.

"You and Harry are right. Mummy has another little girl growing inside of her tummy. You guys are getting a new baby sister." She told them softly while smiling warmly at them. "What do you think about it?" she questioned them as Eve threw her tiny little fists up into the air.

"Yay!" she cried but Tobey just simply rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Awe man, I wanted it to be a boy!" he exclaimed.

"Well don't worry sweetheart, when baby Gianna gets here, she'll be too busy sharing Eve's toys and playing with her own little girl's toys and leave yours completely alone." Lily told him when suddenly the telephone rang. "Hold on a second, I'll get it." She told them before she went to go answer it. "Hullo?" she questioned.

"Hullo this is Mr. Granger, to whom am I speaking to?" he questioned.

"This is Lily Snape, may I ask how you got this number?" she questioned him back.

"Well you see, I am a distant cousin three times removed of your mother so it would make it four times removed with you. You see the reason that I'm calling is that I'm afraid that I have some very bad news. Your mother in-law was sent to the wizarding hospital late last night because she had a very bad case of magorespcorpus and her heart just couldn't take it anymore. So I'm sorry to have to tell you this but she passed away. I just got my owl and it shouldn't be much longer until you get yours." He told her.

Lily slowly turned back to look at her three innocent children back on the couch. For she knew that magorespcorpus (mag-resp-o-corpus) was a terrible wizarding disease that was like the muggle flu, but the only difference was the magic stones inside your body stopped working and got stuck on the inside of your throat causing you great difficulty breathing, and preventing anything else from getting to the lower part of your body eventually stopping your heart.

Lily thanked Mr. Granger and hung up the phone before she turned to face her children. "What happened?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, what happened Mummy?" Eve inquired before Lily glanced worriedly over at her husband and then let out a deep breath. "Kids, I'm afraid that I have something that I've got to tell you." She began.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Hermione Granger

 _Thanks but if you think that was sad, then you haven't seen anything yet I'm afraid. There is another VERY sad part that happens later, although it has a VERY happy ending so. I almost made a humongous goof by saying that the grandmother that died was Lily's mother but then I remembered she was muggleborn lol *slaps forehead* Anyway, even the greatest authors (like Jo who once called Ron Rupert hehe and she is an AMAZING author obviously) make mistakes so moving on, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

Harry sat down on top of his bed just as his mother was giving Cowboy his flea bath. He couldn't believe it, another one of his beloved family members was now dead. First his biological father had died when he had just been a baby, (although he didn't even know him he still wished he could have) and now his grandmother. Harry had remembered that she would always use to take him on camping trips, and make amazing Christmas cookies for him to eat whenever he had been over his house.

She spoiled him rotten and was one of the few people who actually loved him for who he was regardless of the fact whether or not he had a lightning scar on his forehead. He folded his arms and rested his back up against the wall when all of a sudden a collarless Cowboy raced inside his room and leapt up on top of his bed pawing at his arm.

"Off." He grouched angrily while attempting to push it away, but Cowboy just simply whimpered and pawed him again. "I said get off, you'll get water all over my bed, not to mention fleas." He told him before finally managing to shove him away. Cowboy leapt back down on the ground and looked up at him and barked.

"Ah, there you are you little rascal." Lily said before she entered the room and bent down to pick him up. "Are you alright Harry?" she questioned after she stood back up and realized the glum look on his face.

"No, what do you think?" he questioned her angrily.

"Listen, it's alright for you to feel upset. After all, she was your grandmother. But that doesn't give you any reason to take it out on me or Cowboy. God obviously needed her." She told him.

"Well then God obviously doesn't care about me at all." He grouched.

"Don't be ridiculous God loves you, you know that. And he never intended for this life to be easy for us, that's why Heaven exists to those who deserve it. Now I've got to finish drying this little guy off and then get your little brother and sister into bed. After that you and I are going to have a _long_ talk about the proper way of grieving." She explained.

"Now, the calling hours are tonight and the funeral's tomorrow. Are you coming with me or are you staying back at home with your brother and sister?" she questioned him as Harry shrugged.

"I'll come to the funeral I guess." He told her.

"That's a good boy. Tomorrow I want you to wear the dress robes that you wear to church, and then I want you to leave that attitude of yours back here. The church doesn't have a fireplace so we'll drive,.." She began. "or rather I will." She finished seeing the excited and eager look on his face. "You can get your turn when you turn seventeen." She explained before turning around again and leaving the room as Harry frowned again.

 _.._. _…_

Lily parked the car inside the parking lot and then she stepped out of the driver's side while Harry got out of the passenger's side and then they both slammed their doors shut. Harry turned his head to see another little girl with busy brown hair and dark brown eyes getting out of the minivan beside them. She also had freckles on her cheeks with rather large teeth. She was wearing a long black dress with matching pantyhose and small black dress shoes.

"Ah, that must be the Granger's daughter." Lily said while the church bells continued to ring in the distance. Harry and his mother walked up to the steps of the church just at the exact same time the girl and her parents did.

"Hullo," the girl began loudly making Harry suddenly gasp out of surprise. "you must be my cousin Harry Snape. Yes, I've heard all about you from my father. I read about you too. My name's Hermione, Hermione Granger, charmed to have met you." She spoke rather quickly before offering her hand out to him.

"Uh,.." Harry began not quite knowing what else to say.

"Oh no! What have you done to your glasses?" she questioned noticing the piece of Spello-tape that was holding them together.

"My brother accidentally broke them." He told her. "It was a few years ago. He was only two years old then." He explained.

"Oh I see, well at least you've got a little brother. I'm an only child so I don't know what it's like. Hang on a second let me help you." She began before she withdrew her wand and pointed it straight at his face. "Oculus, repairo." She said when all of a sudden Harry heard a great snap and saw a flash of light before his eyes before his glasses magically repaired themselves. Harry widened his eyes with pure astonishment and amazement.

"That's better isn't it?" she questioned him while grinning proudly at him before blowing the smoke off the tip of her wand and storing it away.

"Uh, thanks." Harry said as Lily smiled down at her son before guiding him inside.

"You're welcome. I heard that you're finally starting Hogwarts this year, it's my first year too although I've already done some studying. I better if I want to remain at the top of my class." She boasted as Harry began to roll his eyes. Hermione went to go find a seat by her parents before Harry glanced back up at his mother.

"Somehow I'm not really looking forward to Hogwarts as much as I used to be." He told her.

"I know." Lily reassured him. "But from what I hear Hermione's really a nice little girl, and after all she _did_ mend your glasses." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but it cost me a pain in the neck instead." Harry told her before they started walking down the aisle together and found a pew together and sat down next to each other. Harry secretly hoped and prayed that the service would start soon, because _anything_ was better than hearing Hermione blab on and on about how many school awards she won.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Neville Longbottom

After the funeral had ended Harry and his mother stayed for lunch (along with to much of Harry's dismay Hermione's family) before they went back home to have some time to spend together as a family before Harry would be going off to Hogwarts for the very first time. That day had arrived sooner than Harry realized it. In fact it seemed faster than he could blink.

Pretty soon he found himself inside the car driving to King's Cross Station with his family. Once they got there, his father helped him collect his things out of the trunk. Except for Hedwig and Cowboy of course who had been riding in the front seat with Harry. Harry had made sure to say goodbye to Katie before he left and made sure that both of his animals were fed and watered.

He also made sure that Cowboy had a chance to relive himself before he placed him inside his pet carrier on top of his cart next to Hedwig's cage. Then before he knew it, Harry found himself tightly wrapped inside his mother's arms. "Goodbye sweetheart, I'm going to miss you so much." She told him.

"I know, and I'll miss you too. But don't worry, I'll write often." He assured her.

"You better." She began with a grin before breaking out of the embrace. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He told her before he tightly embraced her again. Then he allowed his father to kiss her goodbye before he squatted down to both his little brother and sister who each gave him a goodbye hug.

"Well this is it Tobey, you're the man of the house while we're gone." He told him with a grin.

"Come on Harry, we better go before we miss the train." His father told him as Harry quickly stood back up and grabbed ahold of his cart. He gave a rather large gulp since this was the first time that he would actually do this by himself. He backed the cart up and ran directly towards the wall before magically disappearing through the other side.

Harry grinned widely with amazement at the sign above him. **"Platform Nine and ¾ "That's** when he quickly turned his head at the sound of the steam whistle blowing. He felt a sudden comforting hand upon his shoulder and glanced up to see his father standing beside him.

"Come on son, let's find you a seat." He told him while grinning slyly down at him. Anywhere was fine to Harry as long as he didn't have to sit next to that Granger girl. Although he didn't end up mentioning this to his father. Once they climbed aboard the train and the conductor helped take Harry's luggage, (except for Cowboy which he wanted to take with him and have him sit on top of his lap) Harry found the nearest compartment and found to his excitement Ron sitting inside of it.

There was another little boy in there too, one that Harry had never seen before. He had short dark hair and rather large ears. "Hullo Harry!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. "Come on in and sit with us!" he cried while patting the seat down next to him and gesturing for him to sit there. Harry grinned as he stepped inside not having to be told twice and closed the door behind him before he sat down.

"This is Neville by the way." Ron told him as Harry placed Cowboy down on top of his lap and started petting him to try and keep him calm.

"Hullo." Harry told him as Neville just simply turned his head over to look at the dog with an anxious and worried expression on his face.

"He's not going to eat Trevor is he?" he questioned him shakily.

"Who's Trevor?" Harry asked him.

"He's my toad." The other boy began. "Or rather, he _was_ my toad. But now I can't find him anywhere, and I don't want that dog to eat him before I do." He explained.

"Cowboy wouldn't hurt a fly." He reassured him softly when all of a sudden the train began to move.

"Oh Harry I almost forgot something," Ron began before he dug deep inside his pocket. "This is Scabbers. My new rat, Percy gave him to me." He explained as he placed him on top of his shoulder. Cowboy and Scabbers instantly started sniffing each other before Cowboy growled and Scabbers let out a rather large hissing screech before diving under the seat.

"I thought you just said that you had a _nice_ dog?" Neville questioned as he looked back over at Harry.

"He usually is, I've never seen him do that before. Honestly." Harry told him.

"Well you just better make sure that you keep that dog of yours under control. You're lucky they're even allowing dogs at all now." Ron began. "Anyway, Scabbers is twelve years old and missing a toe, he isn't exactly a spring chicken anymore is he?"

Harry was just about to open his mouth to apologize when all of a sudden the compartment door slid open again and Harry glanced over to see Neville sink down in his seat as Hermione stood in front of it.

"Has anyone seen a toad in here?" she questioned before her eyes shot over at Harry. "Oh hullo again," she began as she burst through the door without waiting to be asked and sat down a crossed from him. "It's nice to see you again." She began. "And I like your dog, he's very cute." She told him before glancing back over her shoulder at Neville. "I'm sorry I haven't found your toad yet, but I'll keep looking I promise." She told him before meeting eyes with Ron.

"And I don't believe that we've met yet. You are?" she questioned him.

"Uh,.. Ron Weasley." He said with uncertainty before exchanging glances with Harry.

"Right, you two better change into your robes. I already did because I want to be prepared when we arrive. They're not just going to sit around waiting for us are they? It was a pleasure meeting you Ronald Weasley." She began before she suddenly got to her feet. "But you do know that you've got a bit of dirt on your nose don't you?" she questioned him as Ron simply scowled at her before attempting to rub it off.

Just then Hermione rushed back out of the compartment. "What the bloody hell was that all about!?" Ron exclaimed.

"I think it was about the dirt on your nose." Harry told him.

"Not the dirt, that girl!" he exclaimed. "She just waltzes right in here without being invited and starts making demands! We don't even _know_ her!" he cried.

"I've met her once." Harry admitted. "At my grandmother's funeral. She's a cousin of mine." He told him.

"Boy, I _sure_ feel sorry for you Harry. I would hate to be related to somebody like that!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hermione did the same thing in my compartment." Neville began. "She was so loud and annoying that it frightened Trevor away." He explained.

"Well, no offense or anything Neville but I hope that for his sake he stays hidden. And that whatever house I'm in, Hermione isn't a part of it." Ron said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Sorting Hat

 _Gee guys, thanks for all of your input! And dragon fire or frier person, thank you SO very much for taking the time to read through all four of my other stories in such a short period of time and for your wonderful comments! Anyway here's the next chapter!_

 _By the way, I changed the sorting hat song and tweaked it a little bit to make it a bit shorter. Although the original one was awesome, I also did change some of the words too to make it flow better._

Before they knew it the Hogwarts Express pulled out in front of the school and chugged to a final stop. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Cowboy all got off the train together finally dressed in their school robes. "First years this way!" they heard Hagrid calling over to them. "First years don't be shy, this way, follow me!" he cried. Harry bent down and picked his dog up while Neville still desperately searched for Trevor.

Hagrid stopped and turned around and accidentally shone his lantern inside Ron's face. "Oi! Watch it Hagrid!" he snapped.

"Gee, I'm sorry Ron." Hagrid began before he turned over to look at Harry and grinned. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the legendary and famous Harry Snape _finally_ coming to Hogwarts for his very first year." He began. "It's great to see you Harry, ya sure have gotten big." He told him with a shake of his head of bewilderment and disbelief.

"It's great to see you too Hagrid." Harry told him while grinning up at him.

"And how's your mother and little brother and sister doing?" he asked him.

"They're all doing great, Mum's about to have another baby. It's a girl, and she should be born anytime now." Harry explained.

"Well that's great Harry, tell her that I'm really happy for her whenever you get the chance." Hagrid told him.

"I will." Harry agreed before Hagrid grinned at him and then quickly turned around again.

"Alright everyone follow me, this way to the boats! Leave your luggage on the train because they'll be brought up separately to your rooms!" he exclaimed as Harry, Ron, and Neville began to follow him with the rest of the first years with Cowboy snug and safe inside his arms. Harry made sure that he had a tight grip on him when they rode the boats over the lake due to the fact that he wanted to jump into the water and swim.

Even though Harry knew that Cowboy loved swimming, the water was too deep for such a little dog and he was afraid of the possibility that his beloved companion would drown if he let him. Harry, Ron, and Neville desperately tried ignoring Hermione as she blabbered on and on about how much she knew about the castle and that it was hundreds and hundreds years old. Finally Ron turned to scowl at her not being able to tolerate it any longer.

"God Hermione shut up!" he wailed. "We're not on a studio tour jeeze!" he yelled with a roll of his eyes as Hermione quickly shut her mouth and nervously looked at him. Once the boat had docked they climbed up to the castle together and waited in front of the great hall doors.

"Ah there you are," a familiar voice began inside Harry's ear as he set Cowboy down on the floor beside him. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you again." He said as Harry quickly turned around to see Malfoy standing there sneering at him. "Still hanging out with that Weasley kid I see, and Longbottom's not much of an improvement either. Funny, I would have thought better of the legendary Harry Potter." He told him as Harry narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him while whispers broke throughout the crowd.

"I broke your nose once Malfoy and I can do it again." Harry reminded him as Malfoy's sneer instantly vanished. "You know darn well that my name is Harry Snape." He told him.

"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot, you're the potions teacher's kid." Malfoy began. "Well you better watch out, I hear that he's still after the defense against the dark arts position. They say that the whole entire reason that he's after it is so that he can redeem himself since he was a death eater once." He told him before turning back around. Harry decided that it was for the best if he simply ignored him even though he secretly wanted to pound his face in.

Ron glanced over at him before the doors opened and Professor McGonagall was standing there before them. "Good evening," she began. "welcome to Hogwarts. For those of you who don't already know, my name is Professor McGonagall. In a few minutes you will come through these doors and be sorted into your houses. There are four of them. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family.

Your triumphs will earn you points, however if any rule breaking occurs, you will lose points. At the end of the year, whoever earns the most points will receive the house cup which is an extraordinary honor if I do say so myself." She said when all of a sudden Neville gave out a loud gasp as he heard some croaking going on behind him.

"Trevor!" he exclaimed excitedly while he bent down to pick up his toad. Quiet laughter broke throughout the crowd except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Professor McGonagall on the other hand just simply held up her spectacles and glanced down at him over her nose.

"I am very happy that you have found your toad Mr. Longbottom, but I must ask you not to speak out of turn in the future." She told him before she pushed her glasses back up and Neville quietly apologized before she turned her attention to the rest of the students. "Very well, follow me, this way please." She told them before she led them through the doors.

Harry gasped and gaped his mouth wide open along with the others as they entered the room. He couldn't believe how beautiful the great hall was. There were rows of tables lined up inside of it and a line of levitating enchanted candles above their heads. "Wow," Harry and Ron breathed together as they saw a starry sky above them.

"It's not really the ceiling," Hermione began with a shake of her head. "it's just bewitched to deliver the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts A History." She announced before Ron glanced over at Harry.

"Did you happen to read anything about how to jinx her lips together?" he whispered but Harry simply just shook his head before turning his head to look over at his father who was standing over by the wall watching him.

"Woo, talk about creepy." Hermione said as Harry glanced over at her and realized that they were looking at the same person.

"He's my father!" Harry spat in an angry whisper.

"That's not something that I would be bragging about if I were you!" Malfoy shot back at him before McGonagall went up to the front of the room and removed an old hat out of a box before placing it on top of a stool. Just then it opened its mouth and began to chant.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. Oh there's nothing hidden inside your head that the sorting hat can't see. Yes you might belong in Gryffindor where the brave dwell at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart. Or you might belong in Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal, they are patient and true and afraid of any toil. Or perhaps in wise old Ravenclaw, if you have a ready mind,

Always willing and learning, they will find their kind. Or perhaps in Slytherin where you'll meet true friends along the way. Those cunning folks will become true leaders and friends using any means to achieve their ends. So try me on, don't be afraid or get in a flap, for you're in good hands although I have none because I am a thinking cap." It said.

Professor McGonagall waited until the hat finished its song before she continued to speak. "When I call your name I shall put the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She explained before she looked down at her list and read out the first name.

"Hillary Abrams." She read as Harry and Ron watched as a young girl with straight long blonde hair and bright green eyes stepped up to the stool. Both of the boys had known her and her twin sister Shannon from Charm school. They watched as McGonagall placed the hat upon her head and it determined its decision for a few moments before finally placing her in Gryffindor.

All of the other Gryffindors applauded and cheered as she went down to join their table. Then it was her sister's turn in which she got sorted into Gryffindor as well. Then there was another little girl named Susan Bones who got sorted into Hufflepuff before McGonagall read out the next name. "Hermione Granger!" she cried as Harry, Ron, and Neville turned to look at her eagerly with interest.

Apparently she was so nervous that she was trying to give herself a pep talk as she went to go walk up to the stool. Hermione sat down as the sorting hat was placed on top of her head. "Gryffindor!" the hat called out a few moments later as Hermione's face lit up with pure excitement before McGonagall removed the hat from her head and she skipped merrily down to her table as all of the other Gryffindors cheered for her.

After that it was Neville's turn, and he got sorted into Gryffindor as well. "Draco Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall called out and it wasn't any surprise to Harry that the hat had barely touched his head before announcing that he was in Slytherin. Ron anxiously turned over to look at Harry while Malfoy joined the other Slytherins.

"There's not a witch or wizard that didn't go bad who was in Slytherin." He whispered before Harry turned to glance over in his father's direction again. A few other names were called and there was a couple of girls sorted into Ravenclaw, and more Slytherin boys before the moment that Harry had been waiting for finally arrived.

"Harry Snape!" Professor McGonagall read out as all of a sudden the room went silent apart from the few gasps and whispers. Harry suddenly felt hot and sweaty as everyone started staring at him.

"That's him, the boy who lived." One of them whispered.

"Look at his forehead, he really has the scar." Another one whispered while he cautiously made his way towards the front of the room with his father watching him intensely. Harry sat down as the sorting hat was placed on the top of his head before McGonagall stepped away from him and watched him with interest.

"Hmm,.. interesting,.. very interesting. Not a bad mind I see, and plenty of courage I see." It began. "But where to put you?" it questioned as Harry closed his eyes tightly. Even though he loved his father very much, he didn't want to wind up making the same mistakes that he had.

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!" he whispered quietly.

"Not Slytherin eh?" the hat questioned him back as Harry quickly opened his eyes and felt his heart starting to pound. He didn't think the hat had heard him. "Are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all here in your head. And Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness, there's no doubt about that!" he exclaimed as Harry anxiously turned his head back at his father who was still watching him and continued to whisper.

"Not Slytherin! Not Slytherin!"

"Still no? Well if you're sure,.. better be,.. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried out enthusiastically as Harry's face lit up with pure excitement as he grinned widely before McGonagall removed the hat from his head and he ran down to join the other cheering and applauding Gryffindors before his friend Ron was finally sorted into Gryffindor as well. After the sorting had ended, Professor McGonagall placed the hat back inside its box and the feast begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Letter

 _Warning; This is the very sad chapter that I was mentioning before a few chapters back. Get your Kleenex boxes ready and remember that everything works out in the end. Sorry guys, don't hate me for this._

Ron started to eat and shove food into his mouth while Hermione simply watched him with disgust. "Oh Ronald, that's completely revolting!" she cried but Ron simply ignored her and turned over to Harry.

"Do you hear something Harry? Because I didn't realize that my mother followed me onto the train." He said but Harry just stared down at his food before turning over to glance back up at his father. "Hey mate what's up with you? Are you alright?" Ron questioned him while he fed a bit of chicken to Cowboy who was leaping up into the air and standing upon his hind legs pawing at his lap.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Harry said not being able to remove his gaze from his father's face who gazed back at him. He just secretly hoped and prayed that he wasn't disappointed in him for not wanting to be in his house. After the feast was over, Percy led them back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry couldn't wait to see Hedwig again and was very pleased when he realized that she had been brought up to his dormitory.

He quickly got into his pajamas and scribbled a note for his mother that he was alright and he was now in Gryffindor house before letting his owl out of her cage and slipping his letter into and envelope and licking it shut before sticking it under her beak. "Give this to Mum." He instructed her as she tightly grasped the letter with her mouth while Harry cracked the window open for her and watched her spread her wings before flying away into the night.

Then Harry climbed into bed and pulled up the covers over him before Cowboy leapt up on top of his bed and circled around a few times before they drifted off to sleep together. The next morning Harry made sure that Cowboy was well fed (Hedwig still hadn't arrived back yet) and took him outside to use the bathroom before he went down for breakfast in the great hall with Ron.

They discussed their schedules together and saw that their very first class just happened to be the one that Harry's father taught. "Boy, I thought I was nervous." Ron began. "But I didn't even stop to think how much pressure that you must be under Harry." He told him. After breakfast Harry and Ron walked to their potions class together. Harry had remembered that he had been in this room before when he had just been a little kid, but somehow it looked very different to him now.

The two boys found a seat together while Hermione sat down behind them. That's when all of a sudden Snape entered the room. Harry tried to focus on him instead of listening to Malfoy who was busily making fun of the fact that he was a teacher's kid. "Good morning," Snape began eerily fixing his eyes upon Harry. "Welcome to potions class. I am Professor Snape your potions master."

"I must warn you that I am very impatient and easily hot-tempered, so unless you want to find yourself in detention, you will do well to do what I ask of you. In this class there will be very little foolish wand waving. However, you will find that I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and even put a stopper in death. Now, who can tell me the proper use for the amnesio remedy?" he questioned when suddenly Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

Snape simply ignored her with a roll of his eyes while she started waving it around impatiently. "What about you Mr. Weasley?" he questioned him as Ron seemed to be in a daydream like state.

"I don't know." Ron replied with a shrug.

"Ah, I see." Snape began before glancing back over at Harry. "What about you?" he questioned him as Hermione was now standing upright and practically jumping down in the air but Snape continued to ignore her. "I think I seem to recall you doing some early studying before you came here. Can you tell the class what the amnesio remedy is for?" he asked him.

"Uh,.. I think it is the antidote for the forgetfulness potion." Harry replied quietly as Snape grinned at him.

"Well done, five points to Gryffindor." He told him as Hermione quickly put her hand back down and reluctantly sat down in her seat.

"That's a first," Ron began in a whisper while Snape turned around to face the blackboard. "I've never heard about Snape actually _giving_ away points to Gryffindor." He whispered. Even though they were only five points, that was considered being generous for Snape.

"You better watch out Weasley, I could yank those points away at any point." Snape told him while he started writing the forgetfulness potion on the board in bright walk chalk and different page numbers. "Anyway, I want you to read chapters ten through thirteen in your magical drafts and potions book and then copy down its functions and the functions to the antidote since there will be a quiz at the end of the week. Then for homework you are to find the ingredients for the forgetfulness potion and write a two scroll page about it." He explained.

"You may begin. You have till the end of the class to read and write down those notes, and whatever you don't finish will be considered homework as well." He said as he finally finished writing and placed his bit of chalk down in the tray before sitting down at his desk to work. Harry and Ron opened their books and started to read when all of a sudden Professor McGonagall burst through the door holding an envelope inside her hands.

Snape suddenly glanced up at her over his quill with an irritable expression on his face. "Severus I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid that I have some rather bad news for you." She told him solemnly.

"Can't it wait? I am in the middle of teaching my class." He told her before she took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. This letter came from your son's owl but considering it's from your wife, you probably should read it." She told him when all of a sudden Harry glanced up at her from his book and a worried expression grew onto Snape's face before he leapt up from his desk unaware of the fact that everybody was now watching him. Snape quickly snatched the letter from her hands and tore it open and that's when he felt his heart begin to shatter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am very pleased to hear that you have made the Gryffindor house. It doesn't take away from the fact of the traumatic experience that I just had to go through, but I must admit that it brought a smile to my face. You see, after you and your father left I went into labor and your baby sister Gianna was born. However once the healers took her out of me, there was something wrong with her lungs and I'm sorry to say that she couldn't breathe. Although she didn't make it here on earth, I know that Jesus is now holding her up in Heaven so you needn't worry about her anymore._

 _Also don't worry about your little brother and sister. I've explained what happened to her to them in words that they can understand, and even though they were pretty upset about it at first, they completely understand what happened to her. Please don't worry your father with this information for I know that he is way too busy to have to worry about something like that. I wish you could have seen her Harry, she looked just like Eve. I'm doing a private burial for her whenever I have the chance so that she can sleep forever in peace._

 _Ps. I hope that your father isn't being too hard on you and good luck at school._

 _All my love, your mother Lily_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Flying Lessons

"I'm sorry Severus, truly I am." Professor McGonagall spoke softly as Harry noticed the worried expression on her face and suddenly couldn't contain himself.

"What is it?" he questioned anxiously as Snape turned to look over at him. "What happened?"

"Uh Harry, why don't you put your book down for a moment?" he suggested. "I need to speak with you alone." He told him as Harry nodded before he closed his book and got up from his desk. "The rest of you finish working quietly until I get back." He told them as he left McGonagall in charge before guiding his son out of the room and into the hallway.

"Harry I need to tell you something." He began while taking a deep breath before he squatted down in front of him.

"What's going on Dad? What did my mother say?" he questioned him worriedly as Snape took a deep breath again.

"Listen Harry, I wish that I didn't have to be the one to tell you this. But your mother had the baby." He began again while Harry continued glancing up at him. "And I'm sorry son but she didn't make it. It was a stillbirth." He told him.

"No." Harry whispered with a gasp.

"I'm sorry Harry but she wasn't breathing, her lungs didn't work right." Snape told him.

"No!" Harry yelled before he turned around and ran away.

"Harry wait, come back!" Snape cried while he slowly stood back up on his feet.

 _….._

Harry continued to sob while he sat upon his parent's old treehouse. "Harry," his father's voice began as he started climbing up the steps before finally reaching the top. "son are you up here?" he questioned him before he turned his head and saw Harry sitting underneath the roof of the house sniffing and rubbing his nose on the back of his sleeve.

"Harry,.." he began soothingly. "it's alright." He told him while ducking his head and sitting down next to him.

"No it's not!" Harry yelled angrily at him. "First my grandmother died and now my sister when she didn't even have a chance to live yet!" he hollered while hot and angry tears stung his eyes.

"It's alright son, you're allowed to feel angry, I know I am." His father reassured him.

"It's just not fair! Why couldn't it have been me!? Why didn't God take me instead!" he shouted before he found himself wrapped tightly inside his father's arms.

"Don't you dare say that, do you understand me?" he questioned him as Harry sniffed again and then nodded. "We don't always understand the reasons why the Lord does the things that He does, but you deserve to live." He told him.

"So did Gianna." Harry said inside a muffled sob before beginning to choke over his tears.

"Oh son, I know. I know." Snape reassured him while beginning to rub his back while starting to hush him as he continued to sob inside his arms before he rested his chin on the top of his head as he began to hold him tighter and continued to rock him gently back and forth.

 _…_

Later on that day Harry told Ron what had happened to him a lunch. "Gee, that's too bad. I'm awfully sorry about what happened to you mate. I can't possibly even imagine what it would be like to go through something like that." He told him when suddenly Hermione sat down from a crossed the table from them.

"Boy I can't _believe_ how much homework we've already gotten! Between Snape's essay, and Quirrell's cure for dragon burns!" she cried.

"What's the matter with you!?" Ron snapped at her. "Harry's not interested in homework right now, he just lost his baby sister!" he yelled.

"What?" Hermione questioned him worriedly with complete and utter shock and disbelief.

"Not that I'd expect for someone like you to understand since you're an only child, and believe it or not I've only just found out why!" he snapped.

"Gee Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Hermione told him.

"It's alright, sometimes bad things happen that's all. And there's nothing that you can do about it." Harry told her while he continued to hang his head while Ron rubbed his back soothingly.

"Well cheer up mate. At least we've got our first flying lessons after lunch." Ron told him as Harry slightly nodded at him before glancing up at him.

"You're right. Maybe that will take things off my mind." He told him.

Later on that afternoon Harry, Ron, and Hermione all followed Madam Hooch out onto the grounds. They stood together in two separate rows with broomsticks beneath their feet before she lifted her head and acknowledged them. "Good afternoon children, welcome to your first flying lesson." She began.

"I want all of you to step up to the right side of your broomstick and place your right hand over it and say up." She told them as Harry stepped up beside his.

"Up!" he ordered and as quick as a flash his broom shot up inside his palm. Harry beamed proudly as he was one of the only two that did along with Malfoy. He turned his head to see Hermione having a rather hard time getting hers to do something more than roll around in the dirt and Neville's had barely moved.

"Up!" Ron hollered impatiently before the handle shot off the ground and whacked him in the face as Harry began to snicker. "Oh shut up Harry!" he hollered and when everybody else had finally managed to grab ahold of their brooms they swung their legs over and waited for Madam Hooch's next instruction. That is except for Neville who immediately lost control of his broomstick and found himself lifted off the ground and soaring away with a runaway broom.

"Mr. Longbottom, come back down here this instant!" she shouted up at him before she rushed over to help him as he fell off his broom and started plummeting to the ground.

"Serves him right, he's a poor excuse for a Gryffindor if I do say so myself." Malfoy said with an evil sneer before Hermione stepped closer to him.

"And you're a poor excuse for a human being." She told him as Malfoy's grin suddenly vanished. "It wasn't Neville's fault that he was stuck with a bad broom!" she snapped angrily at him.

"Yeah, that's right! You tell him Hermione!" Ron hollered just when all of a sudden Madam Hooch picked up Neville and turned to face the rest of the class.

"If you all will excuse me for a few minutes Mr. Longbottom has a broken wrist and I'm going to take him to the hospital wing. If I see a single broom in the air when I get back, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before you can say Qudditch." She told them before she led Neville away. That's when all of a sudden Malfoy squatted down on the ground.

"Wait a second,.." he began. "what is that?" he questioned before he walked over to the bushes and bent down to pick a small ball off the ground.

"I know what that is," Ron began. "it's a rememberall, when the smoke turns red, it means that you've forgotten something." He finished as Malfoy picked it up and grinned before tossing the ball up into the air.

"That's interesting, if Longbottom would have given this a squeeze, maybe he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass." He said.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry told him as he stepped up towards him.

"No," Malfoy began before he turned over to look at him. "I've got a better idea. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He said before he mounted his broomstick and hovered high into the air. "What's the matter Snape? Is this too high above your reach?" he questioned while Harry glared up at him before starting to take his broom inside his hands.

"Harry, _no way_!" she snapped. "You heard what Madam Hooch said, and besides, you don't even know how to fly!" she told him before he quickly mounted his broomstick and shot up into the air.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" he demanded.

"Oh really?" Malfoy questioned him with a sly little grin. "Well, have it your way then." He told him before he turned to toss the ball away from him. Harry took off faster than the speed of light without realizing what he was doing and rushed straight towards the castle next to McGonagall's window. She quickly looked up from her work to see Harry catching the rememberall inside his right hand before steering his broom back towards the ground.

Harry was then greeted by his other classmates running over to him screaming and cheering.

"Well done Harry!" Hillary cried while her twin sister patted him on the back.

"Yeah, great job Harry, that was brilliant!" she exclaimed when suddenly Harry heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Harry Snape!" she cried as Harry quickly glanced up to see Professor McGonagall calling him. "follow me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Mountain Troll

Ron couldn't believe it, and neither could Harry. He had made the Gryffindor Qudditch team although he was only in his first year. Not only that, but he had become the seeker. That evening at suppertime Snape walked over to their table. "Congratulations." He began. "Nick's (Nearly Headless Nick their house ghost who was only partly headless) just told me that you made the team." He said.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm very proud of you and I'm sure your mother will be too. Although I'm afraid that I will have to deduct ten points from Gryffindor for breaking the rules." He told him before he turned around and walked away.

"Is he always that cross?" Hermione questioned as soon as he had walked away.

"No, he's very nice actually when you get to know him." Harry told her.

"Harry," she began in a concerned whisper. "I heard that he used to be a death eater." She told him.

"I know." Harry assured her.

"Well, doesn't that bother you?" Ron questioned him.

"No, because he's not like that now." Harry said rather loudly shaking his head when all of a sudden Hedwig swooped down from the ceiling carrying a newspaper along with a rather large package under her beak and dropped them down in front of him.

"It's a bit early for mail isn't it?" Hermione questioned but Harry grew impatient. For he knew the exact same shape as a broomstick. Sure enough after he tore off the wrappings he saw the same beautiful broomstick that he had seen in the glass window.

"Whoa! That's the new Nimbus 2,000! The fastest model yet! I wonder who sent it, those things cost a fortune!" Ron exclaimed with disbelief as Harry picked up the envelope that was down beside it and tore it open.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Congratulations on making the Gryffindor Qudditch team. Your father and I are very proud._

 _Love, Your mother and father_

Harry turned to look up at Snape with a grin who was watching him from afar and grinning back at him and nodding slightly. "See? My father loves me even though he's a bit strict sometimes." He said as he showed the card to Ron and Hermione.

"We never said that he didn't. We just want you to be careful." Hermione told him when Harry suddenly caught sight of The Daily Prophet and unwrapped the rubber band. Harry's heart begun to sink after seeing the headline and seeing a picture of the bank beneath it with a bunch of different goblins conversing while photographs continued being snapped.

 **Break In At Gringotts Bank!**

 **"The most impossible crime of the century took place this afternoon when an unknown witch or wizard broke into the bank and stole an irreplaceable artifact. Severus T (Tobias) Snape had been spotted in Diagon Alley when the crime occurred. According to Snape he was there buying clothes to bury his recently deceased daughter who had died shortly after she was born. However the artifact stolen is said to have powers to bring people back from the dead. Although Goblins at the bank insist that nothing was taken and the vault was emptied early the day before.**

 **This does not change the fact that Severus Snape will be scheduled for questioning for the crime. However he hasn't officially been arrested at this time."**

Harry gulped while Ron and Hermione glanced over his shoulder to read it. "Uh oh," Ron began. "that doesn't look good." He said worriedly.

"It says that he hasn't even been arrested yet." Harry pointed out.

"I know Harry, but he hasn't exactly had a clean record has he?" Ron questioned him.

"But he hasn't stolen anything, I just know it! He was a death eater a long time ago!" Harry protested. "Besides he's a Hogwarts teacher, and not to mention a father. Why would Dumbledore allow him to stay on the staff if he's guilty?" Harry questioned him back.

"Actually Ron, I agree with him. He might not be the most pleasant person to be around, but clearly he loves Harry. Otherwise he wouldn't have sent him that broomstick. I don't think that even Snape would risk Azkaban for being parted from his family." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Maybe not, but he does have a possible motive." Ron began. "And that might be enough to cause him to get arrested for it in the end." He finished as Harry started to secretly hope and pray that his friend was wrong."

The weeks flew by and Harry began his Qudditch training. He knew all the basic rules already due to the fact that he went to the Qudditch World Cup every four years with Ron and his family. Now all he needed to do was practice catching some plain and ordinary golf balls before he started working on trying to catch the Snitch. He couldn't wait to see his mother, brother, and sister again since families were invited to the games.

For his first match he would be facing Slytherin and he started feeling the nerves get the better of him since that was next weekend. He was doing relatively good in all of his classes too and trying to get all of his homework done. He could successfully brew a forgetfulness potion, and a cure for boils now. He knew all the basic means of defense if somebody tried attacking him, and most recently he had learned how to levitate objects in charms class.

However that day Ron had particularly got annoyed with Hermione due to the fact that she had called him out for not saying the incantation (Wingardium Leviosa) correctly and said it wasn't any wonder that she didn't have any friends. Hermione clearly had taken offense to this and burst into tears before running away from him. Later on that night at the Halloween feast Harry and Ron still hadn't seen any sign of her.

That's when all of a sudden Professor Quirrell broke in through the doors. "Troll!" he yelled. "Troll in the dungeon!" he cried which the room grew deadly silent and Harry was amazed that he had managed to say this without even stuttering for once. "Just thought you'd like to know." He said before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted onto the ground. That's when the room broke out into a pure panicked frenzy.

Everyone, including Malfoy got up from their tables and started running around the room except for Harry who just simply bent down and picked Cowboy up off the floor and hoisted him inside his arms. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore hollered as suddenly everyone stopped and turned to look at him. "Prefects will lead their houses back to their dormitories, and teachers will follow me to the dungeons." He explained calmly.

"Alright Gryffindors follow me, this way!" Percy cried as he suddenly got up from the table until a thought suddenly occurred to Harry. He followed him out into the hallway before pulling Ron inside.

"Hermione's still in the bathroom! She doesn't know about the troll!" he cried.

"Well, alright." Ron agreed reluctantly. "But if we die for her Harry I'm going to kill you." He told him before Harry set his dog back on the ground and ran away with the tiny creature sprinting after them. A few moments later he skidded to a complete stop and halted as he saw an enormous shadow emerging onto the wall. He started to bark as it drifted alongside it.

"Shh! Shut up! He'll hear you!" Ron cried in a petrified whisper before Harry scooped him up inside his arms again and ducked behind the wall.

"Can you see where it's going?" Harry asked him quietly as he peeked around the corner.

"Yeah, it's going into the girl's lavatory the old pervert!" he exclaimed while meanwhile Hermione stood inside the girl's bathroom wiping her ears before she heard a loud and low grunting sound followed by a large growl. Hermione let out an astonished gasp as she felt her body starting to tremble while slowly backing away from the door as the troll came inside.

She quickly rushed inside one of the stalls and ducked down as she slammed the stall door shut. She gave out a loud petrified shriek as the troll's club smashed down upon it and Harry, Ron, and Cowboy burst inside of the bathroom.

"Hermione move!" Harry shouted while Cowboy continued barking as he glanced up at the beast. Hermione began to crawl out from the smashed pieces of wood while the troll was distracted by the broken bits of wood and started moving towards the tiny little dog. That's when suddenly without thinking, Harry leapt up on top of the creature's back since he had to protect his pet. The troll constantly tried to fling him away but Harry held on tightly as if he was on a bucking broomstick.

Then he did the first thing he could think of and shoved his wand up his nose while Cowboy continued barking in the background. Hermione hid under a sink as the troll sneezed and picked Harry up by his ankle and lifted him up in the air. "Do something!" he cried.

"What!?" Ron hollered.

"Anything!" Harry called back gritting his teeth just hoping that the monster wouldn't drop him. Ron quickly withdrew his wand and pointed it at his club.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione reminded him while she demonstrated the motion with her own wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron exclaimed when suddenly the troll's club levitated into the air and with a great questioning noise. The troll turned its head to look up at it and dropped Harry onto the ground in surprise. Luckily for Harry he landed on top of his bottom and quickly scooted away as the club was suddenly dropped on top of the troll's head and he collapsed onto the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Qudditch Match

 _Gee thanks everyone for your wonderful comments! I've been trying really hard to make this story my own even though there are still some similarities between this and The Sorcerer's Stone so I'm glad you've been enjoying it so far. By the way, the name Gianna Crystal will come into play again later on in the series so remember it later on when it happens! Alright here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!_

"Is it dead?" Hermione questioned as Cowboy finally stopped barking and eagerly looked up at his master.

"I don't think so," Harry began before he walked over to the monster's body. "just knocked out." He said while he started removing his wand out of the creature's nostril. "Ugh,.." he began.

"That's utterly disgusting,.." Ron began before Harry started wiping his wand off. "troll boogies." He said when suddenly Professor McGonagall and Snape quickly hurried into the room. She caught sight of the troll before looking over at Harry and Ron.

"What on earth happened here!?" she exclaimed.

"Explain yourselves," Snape began. "both of you!" he snapped as Harry and Ron both started talking at once.

"Well you see, what it is_" they began before Hermione quickly interrupted them.

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall." She began as Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "I went looking for the troll. I've read about them before and I thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron and Cowboy hadn't have found me, I'd probably be dead." She told her while Harry and Ron suddenly couldn't believe their ears.

Not only was Hermione covering for them, but she was telling a downright lie to a teacher. McGonagall gave out a loud and astonished gasp. "Miss Granger!" she snapped. "I am highly disappointed in you! Not only was that a foolish thing for you to do, but you went against the Headmaster's orders!" she exclaimed. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your behavior and poor lack of judgement!" she scolded before turning to look over at Harry and Ron.

Harry bent down and hoisted Cowboy back inside his arms. "As for you two gentlemen, I don't think you realize how lucky you are. After all, not many first year wizards are able to take on a full sized mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Twenty points are award to each of you for sheer dumb luck." She told them before she left the room.

"I'm sorry Father." Harry began.

"You aren't mad at us are you?" Ron asked him.

"Well yes actually, I'm furious with all three of you. However, I'm also relieved to see that you're all alright. And Harry, I promise that I won't mention this to your mother if you go straight to bed this instant." He told him.

"But what about Cowboy? I haven't let him out yet." Harry said.

"Don't worry about that I'll take care of him. Leave him here with me. I don't want to risk you getting in danger again." His father replied as Harry slowly handed his dog over to him. "Oh and one more thing, remember to stay away from the third corridor on the right hand side on the third floor." He told them as Harry nodded before all three of them walked out of the room.

Snape glanced down at Cowboy who turned to look up at him. "Don't look at me so innocently, you're just as at fault as they are." He began. "But thank you for watching over my son for me." He told him as Cowboy started wagging his tail and nuzzling against his cheek before starting to lick it. Snape smiled slightly before scratching him behind the ears and carrying him away.

 _…._

After the troll incident, Harry, Ron, and Hermione became inseparable friends. After all, it wasn't really possible not to be after experiencing something like that together. When Harry woke up that morning he barely could contain himself. For not only was today his first Qudditch match, but that also meant that he would be seeing his mother, brother, and sister again. Sure enough after breakfast they met him down at the pitch.

Lily smiled at her son and bent down while Harry simply just grinned at her as he flung his arms open and ran into them. Lily wrapped her arms around him tightly and embraced him before slowly letting go of him. "There you are, I missed you so much." She told him.

"I know, I missed you too." He told her before turning around to face his friends. "Mum, you remember Hermione Granger don't you?" he questioned her.

"Sure, how could I possibly forget Hermione? It sure is nice to see you again." She replied.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Snape." Hermione said as Harry introduced her to his brother and sister while his father started walking over to them carrying his broomstick inside his right hand.

"Here, I do believe that you're forgetting something very important." He told him before giving him his new Nimbus 2,000.

"Awe man! It's so unfair!" Tobey cried. "When do _I_ get a broom!?" he exclaimed.

"When you're at _least_ eleven years old." His mother told him. "Right, you better get changed then Harry, and good luck out there." She said as Harry beamed proudly at her before turning to run away while she turned her attention back to her other two children. "Before we find our seats, does anyone have to use the bathroom first?" she questioned as Tobey and Eve both shook their heads. "Are you sure?" she questioned them again and when they told her that they were they walked over to the bleachers.

Snape began to smile at them as he watched them before turning his attention back down to Ron and Hermione. "Look, I can't believe I'm saying this but considering the fact that you are my son's best friends, you're welcome to sit with us if you'd like." He told them.

"Really? Thanks Professor!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "Tobey and Eve are _so_ cute!" she cried before she turned around and ran after them.

 _….._

"Welcome to Qudditch! I am your commentator Lee Jordan!" he shouted later on as the crowd roared with screams and cheers. "Today's match is Slytherin verses Gryffindor!" he cried as the Gryffindors and Slytherins continued to scream excitedly. Meanwhile Harry had finished changing into his scarlet robes and paced the changing room nervously when all of a sudden his father appeared.

Harry suddenly glanced up at him unexpectedly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He began while Harry put on his dragonhide leather gloves. "I just wanted to wish you good luck." He explained.

"Oh, gee, thanks." Harry said not really sure about what else to say.

"And I also wanted to let you know that no matter what happens out there today I'll be proud of you. Even though I decided to sit with Malfoy and his family instead." He said before he turned around and walked away. That's when Harry had understood that his suspicions about his father had indeed been correct. He was disappointed him for being in Gryffindor instead of his own house Slytherin. Harry took a deep breath and sighed heavily. He would have thought that he would have at least been happy for him that he was in his mother's house.

Harry grabbed ahold of his broomstick and mounted it before rushing onto the playing field with the rest of the Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione stood up and cheered the loudest for him with the rest of his family while the Slytherins flew onto the field as well from the opposite side. Harry noticed that the cheering from that side was even louder as he suddenly brought his broomstick to an abrupt stop.

"I sure wish Severus would have decided to sit with us." Lily said before the noise died down and Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field carrying the wooden box with all the different balls inside of it. First she released the Bludgers and then Harry watched intensely as she released the Snitch.

"This is your commentator Lee Jordan again, Madam Hooch has just stepped out onto the field to begin the game. The Bludgers have already been released which are heavy balls that can knock you off your broomsticks, and so has the Snitch. Just a reminder, the Snitch is worth a hundred and fifty points, and whoever catches it first wins the game." He said.

"Now I want a nice clean game from all of you." Madam Hooch warned while the captains shook hands.

"The Quaffle is released, and the game begins!" Jordan cried after Madam Hooch had thrown the reddish orange ball up into the air. Harry watched the chaos that erupted as all six chasers took after it and the screaming grew louder. "Bell grabs ahold of the Quaffle but then it's stolen from Marcus Flint, Bell grabs it back from him and she shoots and she scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!" he cried as the Gryffindor supporters started to cheer.

Harry grinned as they were already in the lead. That's when he saw a glinting shimmering object out of the corner of his eye and dove down after it. "Snape sees something glittery, could that possibly be the Snitch?" Jordan questioned loudly. "Snape's got his work cut out for him, as you may already know, the Snitch is wicked fast and impossible to see." He said.

"Come on Harry." Hermione whispered.

"Mummy, I have to go potty!" Eve cried.

"Me too!" Tobey echoed as Lily suddenly rolled her eyes at them.

"I thought you said that didn't!?" she exclaimed before she took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Keep a close eye on the game for me please." She told Ron and Hermione before lifting both of her children up inside her arms and carrying them away. As soon as she had made it down the steps and halfway into the yard, Harry suddenly felt a gigantic jolt.

Slytherin scored ten points while his broomstick continued trying to buck him off of it. The crowd gasped as Hagrid looked up and pointed at him. "There's something wrong with Harry's broom!" he cried with a horrified gasp of disbelief while Slytherin scored another ten points. Hermione quickly dug out her binoculars while Ron worriedly watched his friend fall off his broom and hold onto it with a single hand.

Her eyes quickly darted over to Snape as she kept the binoculars close to her face. Snape, Harry's own father had been staring up at him unblinkingly and mouthing an incantation. Hermione quickly dropped her binoculars in complete horror.

"What is it, what did you see?" Ron asked her anxiously. (Gryffindor was up another ten points which meant that the game was tied so far.

"I can't _believe_ it! Harry's father was jinxing his broom!" she exclaimed with a gasp of astonishment and bewilderment.

"Jinxing the broom!? Of his own son!?" Ron cried with just as much astonishment as she had. "Well what are we going to do!?"

"Leave it to me!" Hermione whispered before she quickly ran down the steps.

"Hurry up Hermione!" Ron squeaked shakily as Hermione went behind the stands of the Slytherins and withdrew her wand.

"Incendio!" she whispered as a jet of fire shot out from the tip of her wand and lit the hem of Snape's robes on fire. Lucius Malfoy quickly pointed out what had happened to him as Hermione quietly snuck away while he began to stomp it out. Harry finally managed to swing both legs back over his broomstick before he soared away again with the crowd cheering for him.

"Boy that was an awful scare for Snape that was!" Jordan exclaimed while Hermione, Lily, Tobey, and Eve went to go rejoin the rest of the Gryffindor crowd.

"What happened?" Lily questioned but Ron and Hermione had no time for explanations. For Harry had caught sight of the Snitch again and he dove after it faster and faster until he finally grabbed it inside his hand and all of the other Gryffindors roared with excitement.

"Harry Snape has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan yelled as Harry quickly landed his broomstick and looked down upon the tiny golden winged object inside the palm of his hand. A great big wide grin stretched a crossed his face before he held it up and waved it proudly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Sticking Together

 _Thanks guys, here's the next chapter!_

After the game was over Snape rushed out onto the field. "Are you alright?" he questioned him worriedly before wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. "I was so worried, I almost lost you." He told him.

"Uh yeah, actually." Harry began. "Apart from almost suffocating to death I'm fine actually." He told him before Snape quickly let go.

"Sorry, I almost got carried away there." He apologized. "The important thing is that you're alright." He told him.

"That, and we won." Harry said proudly still clutching the Snitch inside his fingers. A few moments later he found himself inside his mother's arms while she congratulated him on his victory. Ron and Hermione went with them but they didn't seem all that thrilled to see Snape there. They just simply narrowed their eyebrows and glared at him.

"Do you want to tell them now, or should we!?" he snapped.

"Tell them what?" Snape questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

"You tried to kill Harry that's what!" Ron spat.

"That's preposterous! What complete and utter nonsense! Why would I try to kill my own son when he means everything in the world to me?" he questioned.

"That's what we would like to know." Ron growled. "Hermione saw you jinxing Harry's broomstick." He said.

"That's not true." Snape began. "You don't understand. You see I_" he began.

"Oh really? Then how did he manage to get back on his broom once Hermione distracted you by setting your robes on fire!?" he exclaimed before Hermione quickly turned to him and scowled.

"Ronald!" she hollered.

"You did what!?" Harry cried with sudden disbelief and bewilderment as Snape arched an eyebrow at her.

"Ah I see, now I understand. That was you." He said.

"Yes but, only because I was trying to protect Harry." Hermione told him.

"So was I." Snape spat. "However only one of us broke the rules by attacking a teacher. Now if it were up to me, you'd be back on the train home right now and you wouldn't be coming back. However it is much unfortunate news for me that your head of house is Minerva McGonagall, so your fate lies with her. I will speak to her about your punishment and be writing to your parents tonight. Also fifty points from Gryffindor, and at the very least you will be expected to serve detention with me." He told her.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to." He said before he hurriedly turned around.

"I can't believe that you did that!" Harry yelled once he had been out of earshot. "Not only did you cost Gryffindor fifty points, which were about half the points I just won for winning the match, but you attacked my father!" he cried.

"I'm sorry Harry but_" Hermione began.

"I thought you were my friend." Harry said before he turned around and ran away.

"I _am_ his friend!" Hermione cried while bursting into tears. "I just thought that_ I mean with his father being questioned and everything today." She sobbed.

"It's alright Hermione, I know that you meant well." Lily began. "But Severus takes his work very seriously and you should have come to me if you thought there was a problem. But believe me Hermione, Severus might be a lot of things but he would _never_ try and harm Harry." She told her before she bent down and hoisted her other two children up inside her arms before carrying them away again.

 _…._

Later on that night Harry, Ron, and Hermione started up the staircase together. "I can't believe that you thought my dad would actually hurt me!" Harry hollered angrily. He may have been speaking to Hermione again but he was still furious with her.

"And I can't believe that _you_ blew my cover!" Hermione yelled before quickly turning her head over to Ron and glaring at him. "You _nearly_ got me expelled!" she cried.

"What!? I said that I was sorry fifty times! Besides you weren't, McGonagall only suspended you!" he told her when all of a sudden they felt a jolt as the staircase began to move.

"Whoa!" Harry cried as he suddenly felt it moving underneath his feet.

"I almost forgot that these things moved!" Ron cried before it suddenly came to a complete stop at another landing.

"We better go this way, come on." Harry told them.

"Yeah, before the staircase moves again." Ron said.

"Guys come back here! We're not supposed to be here!" Hermione snapped inside a whisper while she hurried after them. "This is the third floor, it's forbidden!" she cried as Harry quickly skidded to a stop in front of Mrs. Norris and widened his eyes with shock and horror as she looked up at them and meowed.

"Oh no, it's Filch's cat! Run for it!" Ron cried as he, Harry and Hermione started to run as fast as their legs could carry them. They ran up to a door and Harry tried pulling on the handle.

"It's locked!" he cried with sudden frustration while Ron turned his head to look back over his shoulder.

"That's it, we're done for!" he cried. "Filch will find us any moment now!" he wailed as Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, move over!" she cried before she withdrew her wand and pointed it at the handle. "Alohomora." She said as she unlocked the door. "Get in." she whispered as she hurried them inside.

"Where'd you learn that spell from?" Ron questioned her as they quickly shut the door behind them.

"Standard book of spells chapter seven." She told him quietly.

"Uh guys, what exactly are we doing in here? I thought this room was supposed to be locked." Ron said.

"It _was_ locked." Hermione reminded him.

"And for good reason." Harry told her as he started down at the creature that laid on the floor in front of them while it yawned and began to stretch before standing up and opening up all six of its eyes. For right there standing right in front of them was a three headed dog growling and snarling at them. All three of them opened up their mouths wide and began to scream before quickly fleeing out of the room and escaping out into the hallway behind them.

Hermione slammed the door behind them and locked it again while they heard the dog continue to growl and bark. "What do they think they're doing!? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!" Ron hollered. "Besides, I thought that they only allowed small dogs like Cowboy, not ones as big as Godzilla!" he yelled.

"You don't use your eyes do you? Don't you realize what it was standing on?" Hermione asked him.

"I wasn't looking at its feet, I was a bit too preoccupied with its heads!" Ron cried.

"Well just for your information it was standing on a trapdoor which means that it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." Hermione told them.

"Guarding something? Like what?" Harry asked her.

"Beats me." She began with a shrug. "I just know what I saw. Now if you two don't mind I'm getting out of here and going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse,.. _expelled_." She said before she quickly hurried away and Ron glanced over at Harry.

"Boy the way she talks, you would have thought that we forced her to go in there." He said as Harry silently nodded before they turned around and walked away.

 _…._

Snow was lightly falling from the sky. Harry was home again, and Ron was over at his house for the holidays due to the fact that his parents were in Romania visiting his brother Charlie who worked with dragons. Although Harry was happy for him, this reminded him of his old friend Diamond even more and made him miss her. She was a Three Horned Spiked Tail, a dragon that many witches and wizards feared due to the fact that they believed them to be dangerous.

However Harry had found out that this wasn't true, and there wasn't anything the slightest bit dangerous about her. (he secretly wished that Ron and Hermione would realize that this was true about his father as well) Other than the fact that she was very protective of her babies, but she was just acting like a good mother dragon should be when it came to them. Thinking about this made Harry start to think about his baby sister again. Christmas was coming up fast and they should have been spending it with her.

When Harry had told his parents this Tobey ran off inside his room and at once Harry started feeling guilty. When his mother started to turn down the hallway to go talk to him, Harry offered to instead since he had never wanted to upset him in the first place. Harry stood up and walked down the hallway and knocked upon his door. "Tobey," he began. "Tobey, it's me Harry. Can I come in for a second and talk to you?" he questioned while he waited for a few moments.

"Yes, come in." his brother responded inside a small voice. Harry slowly turned the doorknob and stepped inside his room. His little brother was sitting on top of his bed and staring down at the floor. Tears rolled down his cheeks before he sniffed and rubbed his nose. Harry walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "You alright?" he questioned him but the little boy quickly shook his head.

"No, it's my fault. All my fault that Gianna died. I never wanted her to be born in the first place. I wanted a baby brother remember?" he questioned.

"Oh Tobey, it's not your fault." Harry reassured him soothingly. "Her lungs were too little and they didn't work right. There's nothing you could have done to save her, that's why Jesus did. He took her to Heaven." He explained to him. "Do you understand?" he asked him as he nodded and sniffed again before wrapping his arms around his older brother and embracing him before hiding his face inside his chest.

"Yes, but I still wish that she didn't have to die." He said inside a muffled sob.

"Me too." Harry admitted while he hugged him back and rested his chin on the top of his head. "That's why I'm glad that we're brothers. Because brothers stick together no matter what else happens." He told him before kissing the top of his head and holding him tighter.

"Thanks Harry, I love you." He told him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; Christmas

As the weeks flew by Christmas grew closer. He and Ron and Tobey would have their fun out in the snow having snowball fights, while Lily and Eve would build moveable snowmen together before they went inside to drink hot chocolate out in front of the warm fireplace. Pretty soon it was time to go to the wizard mall to see Santa Claus. Tobey went first since he was older than Eve and Harry was way too old to sit on his lap.

"Hullo there little boy, what's your name?" Santa asked him.

"Tobey." He replied with a grin.

"Well, it sure is nice to meet you Tobey how old are you?" he questioned as Tobey held up his left hand.

"Five." He told him.

"I see, and have you been a good boy this year?" Santa asked him as Tobey silently nodded while his parents watched him and smiled lovingly down at him. "So what would you like for Christmas Tobey?" he asked him.

"A new baby brother or sister and some Spider-Man action figures." He told him. "Also a new bicycle would be nice, or a wizard chess set." He added before Santa glanced up at his parents before grinning down at him.

"Well alright, thank you Tobey I'll see what I can do." He told him mostly speaking about the toys that he wanted.

"You're welcome." Tobey said as he slid off his lap before Eve flopped down on top of it.

"Well hullo there little girl, and what's _your_ name?" he asked her.

"Eve and I'm four years old." She told him.

"Well, nice to meet you Eve. What a beautiful name that you have and it reminds me of when I do my traveling, since it's on Christmas Eve." He began. "Have you been a good girl this year?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Mummy said that I've tried my best." She told him.

"Well then that's all that counts. What do you want for Christmas Eve?" he asked her.

"A ballet outfit since I want to take ballet, and either a pony or a unicorn." She replied as Santa glanced up at her parents anxiously.

 _…_

Harry was sound asleep inside his bed as snow gently started falling outside his window. Ron had been sleeping on the ground beneath him and snoring up a storm when suddenly Tobey and Eve raced inside their bedroom and Eve reached up to turn on the light. "Harry, Ron, wake up! It's Christmas morning! Santa came! Santa came!" she cried while Ron struggled to open his eyes as Tobey climbed up onto Harry's bed.

He slowly pulled down the covers before leaning down and sticking his face inside Harry's own. "Wake up." He said loudly as Harry let out a loud petrified scream and Tobey and Eve squealed with laughter and giggles.

"What time is it?" Ron groaned while giving a sleepy yawn before Harry reluctantly rolled over and put on his glasses.

"Six-thirty." He read but Ron was already sound asleep again and snoring.

"Rise and shine boys, time to get up." Lily said as she walked into their room. "Besides, I have an extra special surprise for you while you eat your Christmas breakfast." She told them which were chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup, pumpkin juice, and chocolate donuts for each of them. "Alright kids, your father and I have something that we need to discuss with you." She began before she glanced over at her husband with a loving smile who smiled back and nodded at him.

"What's that Mummy?" Eve asked her.

"Well you see, Mummy went to the healers yesterday and guess what? I'm having another baby." She told them as Eve's face lit up with excitement.

"You are!?" she exclaimed excitedly as Lily nodded and smiled at her.

"Yep, but please keep in mind that this baby isn't a replacement for the one we lost. But I'm just glad that he or she will be added to our family so it can finally be complete." She told them. "Now why don't you wash up and see what Santa brought for you under the tree?" she suggested which they all were very anxious to do. They quickly sprung up from the table and washed their hands before Lily gave Harry and Ron each a present.

"Boys this is from Mrs. Weasley, she wanted to make sure that you still got your Christmas presents so she sent them to me." She explained while Tobey and Eve raised over to the tree and sat down behind their presents.

"Thanks," Ron began. "I bet I already know what it is though." He finished while Snape gave the dogs each their present to dig into which turned out to be new bones for each of them. In which they laid down and started chewing upon them instantly. "Yep, I was right." Ron said after he had torn his present open. For he had gotten a red maroon sweater with a capital letter R on the front of it.

Harry had gotten the exact same thing except his was blue and had a H in the middle of it. "Mum always makes me one for Christmas, it looks like you've got one too Harry." He said.

"Be sure to send Mrs. Weasley a thank you card Harry." Lily told her son as he nodded.

"I will." He said as Tobey and Eve grew very excited with their new presents. Tobey had gotten the shiny new red bicycle that he had wanted, and a toy wizard chess set that Harry promised he would teach him how to play. Meanwhile Eve adored her new ballet dress and slippers, and plush magical unicorn and horse that had received.

Snape promised that he would teach Tobey how to ride his new bicycle when the weather became warmer again and that after they were finished opening their presents he would take them sled riding. Then he turned his attention over to his oldest child. "Harry, can I speak with you alone for a minute?" he questioned him as Harry nodded.

"Sure." He agreed before following him back into his bedroom.

"Dumbledore gave this to me to give to you." He explained before he handed him a large sparkly blue bag. Harry thanked him before he tossed the tissue paper out of it and saw what appeared to be a long blue blanket inside of it. Resembling close to what his baby blanket had looked like. Harry quickly grabbed the note that was tucked beside it and read it silently to himself.

 _Your father left this in my possession before he died. Use it well._

That's when Harry had realized that it must have belonged to his biological father, James. "This was my father's?" he questioned with uncertainty as Snape nodded.

"Put it on." He told him as Harry just simply stared at him for a few moments blankly. He wanted to ask him why and what it was but instead he set the bag on the ground and wrapped it around his shoulders. "Notice anything different?" Snape asked him with a sly grin as Harry quickly glanced down at his feet until he realized that they were no longer there.

"My body's gone!" he cried with sudden astonishment and disbelief.

"I know, that's because it's called an invisibility cloak. It's really rare and hard to get, so I expect you not to take it lightly by breaking the rules whenever you want to. Otherwise there will be consequences. Understand?" he questioned him.

"Yes Father," Harry began before he unwrapped his shoulders. "thank you." He told him.

"You're welcome," Snape began. "you deserve it. But I want you to remember something. I want you always to do what's right in your heart, and trust it. No matter what anyone else tells you." He said as Harry glanced down at him while he touched the part of his chest where his heart was before Harry quickly threw his arms around him and tightly embraced him.

"I will." He agreed. "Merry Christmas Father." He told him while his father hugged him back.

"Merry Christmas son." He told him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; Nicholas Flamel

 _Thanks for the wonderful comments everyone! Sorry I'm updating rather late, I've had a pretty busy day and I just came back from the dentist. (Ugh!) Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you really enjoy it._

As soon as Harry and Ron got back to school they saw Hermione again. In fact they met her and Neville inside the great hall for breakfast. "Hullo, it's nice to see you again." Neville began. "How were your holidays? Mine was a drag because not only did my grandmother continue to scold me for falling another one of Malfoy's tricks, but it took forever for her to remove the shark teeth and gills." He said when suddenly they realized that he had eaten wizard animal crackers.

"Mine wasn't all that exciting either." Hermione began. "Not only were my parents very upset about my suspension but I had to spent most of my vacation grounded in my room doing homework." She told them.

"But I thought you liked homework?" Ron questioned him.

"No, are you kidding me? I just don't want to disappoint my parents. They expect a lot out of me you know." She said. "After all, I was best in my class since nursery school."

"Really? Wow, talk about pressure." Ron said.

"Yeah well at least they don't care what house you're in." Harry pointed out.

"Is your dad still giving you trouble about being sorted into Gryffindor?" Ron questioned him.

"Yeah, I still don't think that he's very happy about it." He said as Ron and Hermione simply just looked at him with worried expressions on their faces. "But he didn't steal anything!" he protested when all of a sudden Hagrid walked over to their table.

"Ah, there ya are Harry. I've been looking for you. I never really got to tell you how sorry I was to hear about your sister." He began before Harry glanced up at him. "Poor little thing, and she was such a beautiful baby girl too." He added as a rather large tear rolled down his cheek before he sniffed and rubbed his nose on the back of his hand.

"That's alright, at least she died peacefully." Harry began. "I mean after all, she didn't suffer. Besides, Mum and Dad are having another baby now." He told him.

"They are?" Hagrid questioned while scrunching up his face with sudden confusion and bewilderment as Harry nodded. "Well don't get me wrong Harry, I'm really happy for you and I hope that nothing happens to this one, but it's going to be awfully hard to raise a child if there's a chance you'll be behind bars for most of the child's life." He said.

" _You_ don't think that my father stole the Resurrection Stone do you Hagrid?" Harry questioned him anxiously.

"What me? Of course not. But your father was the only other one that they saw at the bank besides me." Hagrid told him.

"What do you mean? What were you doing there Hagrid?" Hermione asked him as Hagrid's cheeks blushed beet red and he cleared his throat inside his fist.

"I was getting a package for Dumbledore, I was there on his orders and that's all you need to know!" he snapped. "Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world besides Gringotts!" he exclaimed.

"So that explains what the three headed dog is guarding then." Hermione realized.

"What!? Who told you about Fluffy!?" he exclaimed.

" _Fluffy?_ " Ron questioned with uncertainty. "That _thing_ has a name!?" he cried.

"Of course he has a name, he's mine! I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the_" he began.

"Guard the what?" Harry questioned him.

"That's enough questions! What that dog is guarding is strictly between Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flame!" he snapped before he turned around and hurried away.

"Nicholas Flamel? Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Ron questioned as Hermione simply shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"Really? That's a first." Ron scoffed.

"I'll ask my dad about it after potions class this morning." Harry said.

"What? You actually think that he's going to come right out and tell you?" Ron questioned with disbelief.

"Actually no, but it's worth a shot." Harry said before they finished their breakfast together and went to potions class. They had been studying the sleeping potion and its antidotes and as soon as everyone had finished copying off the blackboard for the quiz the next morning the bell rang and Snape reminded them not to forget to study for their exam since it would count a lot towards their final grade and whether or not they would make it into their second year.

Harry took a deep breath before he slowly and cautiously walked over to Snape's desk. Snape stopped writing for a moment and glanced up from his quill. "Yes?" he questioned him.

"I was just wondering if I could ask you something." Harry said.

"You could,.." he began. "but that would mean that you would be late for defense against the dark arts." He said.

"Please Father it's really important, and besides, you can always write me a pass." Harry suggested.

"Very well then what is it? Is it about the lesson?" he questioned.

"No, actually it's about Hagrid. He told me that he was at the bank the day of the break in making some kind of withdrawal. And then he told me that it was what the three headed dog was guarding." Harry said without realizing it.

"Are you trying to tell me that you went into that room when I specifically told you not to?" he questioned as Harry hung his head guilty.

"Yes sir." He replied reluctantly.

"Well now I suppose you know why because you found out the hard way. I tell you these things for a reason. It's because I love you and you have no idea what it would do to me if something ever happened to you." He told him.

"I know and I'm sorry. I won't do it again I promise, cross my heart and hope to die really." Harry said.

"Well, I don't know about that. But the important thing is that you learned your lesson." His father told him before he started to get back to work.

"No matter what anyone else says or thinks, I know that you didn't steal that stone." Harry began as he started looking up at him again. "But what I don't know is who Nicholas Flamel is." He said before Snape took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Listen Harry, I know you came to me wanting me to tell you the answer but I'm afraid that I have to disappoint you because I can't. You see there's a good reason that Dumbledore and McGonagall want to keep it a secret from you and the rest of the students. Death is an unescapable fate that we all must have to meet someday. And that is a known fact that is unchangeable whatever the books say about it." He told him before he gave him a pass and sent him to his next class.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; The Sorcerer's Stone

 _Thanks and I'm sorry but I've been SO busy today, but I'll be updating a lot more every day until next Thursday and then I'm not sure how much I'll be busy posting. By then I might be onto part six since I've practically reached the middle of it already. Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

Harry had told Ron and Hermione what his father had told him at lunch that day. "All I know is that he mentioned death." Harry said before he shook his head. "Although it doesn't make any sense. What does death have to do with Nicholas Flamel?"he questioned when suddenly Hermione heaved an enormous and heavy book onto the table.

"This." She began. "I don't understand why I didn't figure it out before, how could I've been so _stupid_!?" she exclaimed. "I checked this out weeks ago for better light reading!" she cried.

"This is light?" Ron asked her with sudden disbelief as Hermione just simply scowled at him before she pointed her finger at some of the words.

"Here it is!" she cried excitedly. "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of The Sorcerer's Stone." She told them.

"The what!?" Harry and Ron chorused together.

"Honestly, don't you two read?" she questioned them before they exchanged quick glances with each other before looking back at her. "The Sorcerer's Stone can transform any material into pure gold and produces the elixir of life which will make the drinker immortal." She explained.

"Hang on," Harry began. "I remember reading that in my Hogwarts A History book." He said. "It all fits together now." He said.

"Huh?" Ron questioned with uncertainty.

"Don't you get it Ron?" Hermione questioned him back. "That's what Hagrid got from the bank, that's what Fluffy's guarding under the trapdoor. The Sorcerer's Stone." She said.

"We need to go talk to Hagrid." Harry said.

"I think it's pretty clear that he's keeping his mouth shut about it." Ron began. "I mean your own father wouldn't even tell you the truth."

"Harry's right we need to try." Hermione began. "Didn't you see Snape limping in class today? He had a bunch of dried up blood on his left leg."

"Oh I see, so now you think that my Dad's trying to steal this son when you've already accused him of stealing the other one?" Harry questioned hotly starting to feel his anger reach its boiling point.

"No, all that I was saying is that it looked like he had gotten bitten." Hermione told him before Harry quickly leapt out of his seat.

"So what!? You're automatically assuming that it was Fluffy!? It could have been Fang or Cowboy!" he shouted.

"Harry, please, keep your voice down." Hermione pleaded softly.

"No! I don't care what you say! My dad told me to always do what was right in my heart and I promised him that I would! I know for a fact that he isn't behind any of this, and I'm going to prove it tonight!" he yelled before he quickly turned around and ran away. Hermione turned her head over to look at Ron who just simply shrugged at her.

 _….._

That night when everyone else was asleep, Harry dug his invisibility cloak out from his trunk that stood under his bed and put it on. Harry realized that he had promised his father he would never use it to cause trouble, but this was an emergency. He was going to prove his innocence even if it meant getting a detention for being out of bed after bedtime. He slowly crept down the stairs and withdrew his wand and pointed it at the lock on the front door.

"Alohomora." He whispered and waited for the click before quietly pushing his way outside. Then he ran down to Hagrid's hut and finally took it off before knocking at the door. He could hear Fang start barking before he jumped up on the couch and pawed at the window. That's when all of a sudden Hagrid opened the door.

"Harry!? What on earth are you doing here!? It's passed midnight!" he cried.

"I know Hagrid but I need to talk to you about something very important. It's about The Sorcerer's Stone." He told him.

"Oh, I see. You know. Your dad must have told you." He said but Harry quickly shook his head.

"No, he didn't actually. Hermione did instead since she found out who Nicholas Flamel was. But listen Hagrid, both of my friends think that my dad is trying to steal it. They already think that he stole the Resurrection Stone." He said before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I just need to ask you why Dumbledore asked you to bring it here in the first place. I just want to understand a little bit more about it so I can prove to them that he didn't do it." He explained as Hagrid simply stared at him for a few moments.

"Come in." he said a little reluctantly before holding the door open for him and allowing him to step inside. Harry sat down on the couch as Fang laid down next to him and yawned sleepily before resting his rather large head upon his paws. That's when all of a sudden Harry turned his head and looked over at the large black egg that was cooking in the fireplace in front of him and widened his eyes with interest before Hagrid sat down inside his chair.

"Uh Hagrid, exactly what is that?" he questioned with a point even though he was pretty sure that he already knew the answer.

"A dragon egg." He replied. "But that's just between us Harry." He told him while putting a finger to his lips and Harry nodded. "Anyway, believe it or not you actually asked a fair question Harry. And I commend you for going this far to prove your father's innocence. Anyway, the reason that Dumbledore asked me to bring it here is because believe it or not that was not the only break in that Gringotts had experienced lately." He told him.

"But I thought that the paper said that it hadn't happened before." Harry said scrunching up his face with confusion and bewilderment.

"That's because the last time it happened they all had lost their minds. Literally I tell you. Somebody used the memory charm on them and the only person who remembered was me and Professor Quirrell." He told him.

"Hang on, what was Professor Quirrell doing there?" Harry asked him.

"He told me that he was there to make a withdrawal. Something else about Hogwarts I don't know. Anyway, that's when all of a sudden You-Know-Who appeared." He said as Harry gulped since he knew that that meant he was talking about Voldemort. The dark wizard that had murdered his biological father and had attempted to murder him and his mother. "Anyway he instantly demanded a ransom and ordered that they gave him The Sorcerer's Stone, otherwise he'd kill them all.

However luckily for them there were undercover dark wizard capturer's there and they took him down before he could go through with his threats, but not before he erased their minds." He said.

"But what would You-Know-Who want with it?" Harry questioned him.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Harry, in all of the details anyway. Although the basics pretty much are who wouldn't want to live forever if given the chance?" he questioned him back.

"But my father told me that there wasn't a way to, regardless of what the books said." Harry told him.

"He just was basically saying that there wasn't a way to live forever and be happy about it at the same time. After all, it sounds a lot better than it really is. If you never aged, never got sick, or never died, after a while it would get pretty tiring. You'd be stuck that way forever, and that's no way to live. And that's why we're not meant to. It's for that reason that the stone is hidden safely away, and I have to ask you not to go looking for it Harry." He told him.

"But what am I going to do about my father?" Harry asked him.

"Well the way I see it is that you should probably just give Ron and Hermione some time. If they're really your best friends like you say they are, then they'll believe you. Understand?" he questioned as Harry nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; The Mirror of Erised

"Well truthfully I'm awfully glad that you stopped by Harry but you better get back to bed before you get in trouble." Hagrid told him as he started walking him to the door. Harry was about to thank him and tell him goodbye when all of a sudden he heard the fire crackle and turned to look back over his shoulder at the dragon egg.

"Uh Hagrid, what are you exactly doing with a dragon egg anyway? I mean I promise I won't say anything about it but I'm just curious." Harry told him.

"I won it actually. Played a game of wizard snaps with a man down at one of the pubs in Hogsmeade. He seemed actually happy to get rid of it as a matter of fact. Bless his heart, I always wanted a dragon. Especially after I heard about your adventures with Diamond and her babies." He said when all of a sudden there came taps and cracks from inside the egg. "Oh Merlin's beard! It's hatching!" he cried before he suddenly rushed back over to the fire.

Harry watched him put on his oven mitts as he carried the egg over to the table. Harry knew that from his Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them book that dragon mothers usually breathed fire upon their eggs to keep them warm and so that's why it had to cook inside the fireplace. Just when Harry started to wonder where this egg's mother was and where it came from, it burst open as Harry followed Hagrid back over to the table.

It wasn't actually the cutest looking baby dragon, (Harry thought Diamond's were much cuter) but he was still very little. He was black and leathery and had ridges all alongside his back. He cooed and snorted smoke out of his nostrils before trying to stand up and move without tripping over his enormous wings. "What kind of dragon is that Hagrid?" Harry asked him.

"It's a Norwegian Ridgeback Harry. Ron's brother Charlie works with these type of dragons over in Romania. A very rare type of dragon they are." He replied before he grinned and started tickling the baby under his chin. "Huh? Aren't you Norbert?" he questioned him.

"Norbert?" Harry questioned him back with uncertainty.

"Well yeah, he has to have a name doesn't he? Hullo there Norbert." He said when all of a sudden the baby dragon hiccupped and then sneezed a breath of fire into Hagrid's beard. "Whoa there,.. hot, hot!" he cried as he started putting it out with one of his mitts.

 _….._

Harry was now back underneath his invisibility cloak, he had just returned from Hagrid's hut and now he was creeping back up the staircase by the light of his wand, hoping and praying that it didn't decide to move all of a sudden. That's when suddenly he reached the landing and started hearing familiar voices down the corridor. He stopped and backed up against the wall when he saw that his father speaking with Dumbledore and Quirrell.

"You don't want me as your enemy Quirrell." Snape began warningly. "I'm already set to go on trial a month before my new child is born, and it's all your fault." He told him as Harry started listening intensely with interest while Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Now Severus, you don't have any proof that he's the one who stole it. And the thief of the Resurrection Stone has already been caught and sent back to Azkaban, so one of your charges has been dropped." He told him as Harry started to wonder what he meant by sent _back_ to Azkaban. That's when suddenly Snape quickly stopped and turned around. Harry could have sworn that he was looking right at him.

"I think that it's for the best, if we continue this discussion at another time." He said when all of a sudden Flich appeared grabbing Malfoy by one of his ears and lifting him up a few feet off the ground.

"Let go of me you filthy squib!" he shouted while he struggled to break free of his grasp but Filch simply ignored him.

"I found this brat out of bed in the middle of the night. He said that he was down by Hagrid's and apparently he's got a dragon. A Norwegian Ridgeback specifically." He said before he quickly decided to let him go and dropped him. "Now, do you care to tell them who else you saw or should I?" he questioned but Malfoy remained silent and anxiously glanced back up at him before Filch sneered at them. "I do believe that it was your son Severus." He told him before Harry let out a rather loud gasp and started to run away while Snape just simply looked at him.

Harry unlocked the closest door he could find and ran inside of it before quietly shutting the door behind him and then removing his invisibility cloak. Harry had never seen this room before and had no idea where he was. He started looking around until his eyes spotted a dusty old mirror and then landed on the words above it. It read;

 **"The Mirror of Erised"** on the top of it. Harry slowly walked over towards it and looked inside of it. He couldn't believe who was standing there in front of him. In fact he had to blink his eyes a few times just to make sure that they weren't deceiving him. For inside the mirror he saw a man that looked just like him with the same untidy black hair, and the same glasses. He also saw a woman standing next to him holding a tiny baby girl with short red hair. The baby was fast asleep inside her arms.

In fact Harry recognized the woman at once to be his grandmother. For she had the exact same wavy gray hair and spectacles that he had remembered. Both of the people inside of the mirror appeared to be standing in a white foggy mist. "Grandma Potter?" Harry questioned as she smiled and nodded at him before he turned back over to look at the man. "Dad?" he questioned while his biological father smiled and nodded back at him.

Harry placed his hand on top of the glass. That had meant that the tiny little baby must have been his baby sister. How he wished that he would have been able to break through it to hold her. Just as he was starting to wonder if the mirror led into Heaven, another reflection appeared behind him and placed his hand upon Harry's shoulder. "I thought that was you I heard coming in here." Harry gasped loudly as he suddenly realized that his other father was standing behind him. That's when it finally occurred to him that he had forgotten to lock the door.

Harry quickly turned his head to look back at him. "Dad!" he exclaimed with complete and utter astonishment. Silence fell between them until Harry blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "What is this?" he questioned him but Snape just simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't you remember it?" he questioned him back. "I had it in my office when we first met. Of course you were only four years old then so I shouldn't expect you to. Anyway it's the Mirror of Erised which shows you your greatest heart desires. Now, I have a question for you. What are you doing up in the middle of the night?" he asked him.

Harry didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell him the truth, otherwise he wouldn't trust Ron and Hermione any longer and he wouldn't let them be friends any longer, but if he lied, he would be grounded. So he just decided to remain silent instead. "I see. Well you better get to bed." Snape began. "And tomorrow evening I expect you and Mr. Malfoy to meet me in my classroom so I can put together a punishment for you both. And I'm afraid that until you can give me an answer you will have to be banned from Qudditch." He told him.

"What!? But that's unfair! The team needs me!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry Harry, but if you do the crime, that means that you'll have to do the time. Now go to bed, I also have to deduct fifty points from you and Mr. Malfoy." He told him before he turned around and left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; The Forbidden Forest

 _Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoy it! There's only a few chapters left, and here's when it really starts getting exciting!_

The next morning Harry almost missed breakfast if it wasn't for Ron waking him up. "Hey, what happened to you?" Ron questioned him as Harry yawned and tried desperately to keep his eyes open. "Are you alright mate? You don't look so good." He told him as Harry rubbed his eyes and explained what had happened the previous night.

"Gee Harry, I'm sorry that I accused your father of stealing the Resurrection Stone." He said afterwards. "I didn't realize that some other bloke had beat him to it." He said while Harry rolled his eyes at him. "I wonder who it was." He said. "Well anyway, I have some problems of my own. Scabbers is missing. The way I figure it is that either he ran away, somebody stole him, or your owl ate him." He said before Harry leapt out of bed and got dressed.

He had already had enough problems without throwing accusations against Hedwig into the mix. After breakfast they went down to potions together to have their promised quiz on the sleeping potion. Harry was pretty sure that he had gotten the written answers done very well, but felt that nerves started getting the best of him when it came time to brew it. However when he was finished it was a successful blue color and when fed to one of the school's spiders it fell right asleep.

"Excellent job Harry." Snape began with a grin. "Twenty points to Gryffindor." He told him which even though it didn't make up for the other thirty he had still lost from the night before, it was still a start. However Gryffindor still had a long way to go if they wanted to catch up to Slytherin and win the house cup. For the rest of his classes that day Harry had done rather well.

In defense against the dark arts they learned all about doxies and their poisonous bites, and how they were different and similar to pixies and fairies. Then in charms class they practiced the softening charm before learning about the engorging charm, and in transfiguration they practiced changing a mouse into a matchbox. (which only made Ron yearn for his rat Scabbers even more) Finally they had a quiz on everything that they had learned so far in history of magic, and learned about devil's snare in herbology.

By the end of the day Harry was glad that it was the weekend until he had remembered that his father had given him and Malfoy a detention that night that had something to do with Hagrid. Harry wasn't quite sure what is was, but he figured as long as he was with Hagrid it couldn't be that bad. However, he was about to find out how wrong he was. He, Cowboy, and Malfoy followed Filch out of the castle and onto the grounds.

"You'll be serving your detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a job to do deep within the forest." Filch told them when all of a sudden all three of them came to a complete stop. Harry gasped and Cowboy gave a nervous bark.

"The forest!? Is this a joke!? We're not supposed to go in there! Students aren't allowed!" Malfoy cried before Filch turned over to look at him. "And besides, there are werewolves in there." He said.

"Oh there are more than werewolves in there. You can be sure of that." Filch told him but Harry realized that although his father was angry with him that he still loved him very much and would never risk putting him in danger.

"Come on Cowboy let's go." He said as he urged him forward while Malfoy purposely lagged behind. They came to a stop outside Hagrid's hut. Fang was standing there with him while he held a crossbow inside his hands. Harry could tell from the look on his face that he had been crying. "What's wrong Hagrid?" he asked him without thinking as Hagrid let out a rather large sniff.

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore took him to live in a colony." He replied and right away Harry understood how his friend had felt. He had had a very hard time after he had to say goodbye to Diamond.

"Don't worry Hagrid, he'll be alright. He's free now to live with his own kind. But I'm sure that he'll never forget you. After all, you're a very difficult person for him to forget." Harry told him which were almost the exact same words that his father had said to him after he had let Diamond go.

"Oh come off it man, it's just a bloody dragon." Filch told him. "Nothing more."

"But what if he doesn't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all." Hagrid told him as Filch rolled his eyes before he turned around and walked away.

"I'm not going to even bother in wishing you good luck. You'll be lucky enough if there's anything left of you and you get a chance to come back at all." Filch said loudly over his shoulder but Harry just ignored him and figured that he was just trying to scare them.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" Malfoy questioned him irritably as Hagrid started leading them into the forest and bent down next to a crystal clear substance.

"You see this?" he questioned him back as he held some of it up between his thumb and index finger for them to see. "It's unicorn blood, and it's what we're here for. I found one dead a few weeks ago, and something's been killing them. From the looks of it it's no werewolf either. Now there's one out there that's seriously injured, so it's our job to go out there and find it and help the poor beast." He explained.

"But what if we get eaten in the process!?" Malfoy snapped.

"As long as you stick to the path and shoot red sparks up with your wand if you're in danger you should be alright with me and Fang out here." Hagrid told him.

"Fine, then I get Fang!" Malfoy hissed. "There's no way in hell that I'm getting stuck with this dirty rat!" he spat before he lunged one of his legs forward and kicked Cowboy away from him.

"Don't you _dare_ kick my dog!" Harry yelled angrily as the small animal let out a rather loud whimper before Harry bent down and picked him up, hoisting him inside his arms.

"Fine, but just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Hagrid told them before he turned around and walked away as Harry and Malfoy lit their wands and started down the path. Harry placed Cowboy down on the ground again and called the dogs over to come with them. They had only walked a little ways before Harry felt a terrible pain in his forehead and sunk to his knees.

His scar was suddenly throbbing vigorously. He let out a sharp cry of pain unaware of the fact that the unicorn was dead and lying right behind him. All the fur on Cowboy's back stood up as he started growling and barking at the strange cloaked man that was drinking the unicorn's blood. He looked up at the dog with the blood dripping from his lips while eyeing Harry hungrily and starting to creep up on him.

Harry finally managed to get back up on his feet and turn around to see what his dog was so angry about. Harry let out a rather large gasp and ducked just as it was about to attack him while Malfoy ran away screaming frantically. That's when all of a sudden a pair of hooves galloped towards him from out of nowhere and kicked the hooded villainous creature away from him. Harry glanced up at it and realized that it was half man and half horse.

"Are you alright Harry Snape?" he questioned him while swishing his tail back and forth.

"Yes, I think so,.." Harry began with a pause. "But who are you and how do you know my name, and who was that man who just tried to kill me?" he questioned him back.

"I beg your pardon Mr. Snape, my name is Firenze and I am a friend of Hagrid's. Besides you should be used to everyone knowing your identity by now." He told him before glancing over at Harry's scar.

"Oh, yeah, right, I forgot. Anyway what was that thing?" Harry questioned him again.

"A foul and a poor excuse for a human being if you ask me Mr. Snape. It is a horrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn can keep you alive even if you're an inch from death." He told him which Harry knew from his Fantastic Beasts book from the section about unicorns. "However, it comes with a terrible price. For if you slay something so pure, the moment that the blood touches your lips you will live a harsh life, and a cruel life." He explained.

"But who would choose such a life? I mean nothing could possibly be worth that could it?" Harry asked him.

"Can't you think of anyone who would risk that?" Firenze asked him.

"You mean to tell me that that thing that killed the unicorns, that was drinking its blood. That was drinking its blood that was Voldemort?" Harry asked him back.

"Do you know what is hidden right this very moment at the school Mr. Snape?" he questioned him when suddenly Harry found that it hit him. The very item that would guarantee eternal life with never aging, changing, or getting sick.

"The Sorcerer's Stone." He realized. That's when he finally knew that he could prove his father's innocence. It wasn't him, it was Voldemort. If Harry could only catch him in the act he would prove it, and his father's name would be cleared. He knew that it was going to be very dangerous, but he had to do it. It was worth his father earning back his freedom.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; Easter

 _Sorry for the rather short chapter but the next one will be longer I promise._

Harry couldn't believe it but the weeks were flying by too fast for him. He now had a secret from his friends and was busy forming a plan to catch Voldemort who so far for some strange reason hadn't tried to steal the stone yet. When he found the Easter holidays were quickly upon him, he almost thought about staying at the school but then realized that that would look too suspicious to his family and friends and he caught the train back home with everyone else.

At the least the pressure of his end of the year exams would be lifted off his shoulders for a while along with having to deal with Voldemort. He was very excited to see Tobey and Eve again. He wished that he would have been around for Eve's fifth birthday but decided to get her a belated birthday present which was the enchanted tea set that she had wanted for months now.

Meanwhile Harry's little brother Tobey was quickly approaching his sixth birthday which would be awfully close to Easter this year, and Harry still didn't know what to give him. However this would turn out to be a very exciting time for the Snape family is well because after Lily's recent trip to the healers, they discovered that they would be having one extra baby then they had originally planned.

Harry was very excited about the concept of twins inside the house and so were his little brother and sister, especially since they had known a pair of twins from the Weasley family. However it was for this very reason that their father didn't seem all that thrilled about the idea. Finally the big day had arrived. It was Easter morning. Harry, Tobey, and Eve realized from their previous experiences that meant getting up early and going to church before looking for their eggs.

Although the boys hated this operation, (since they both hated getting dressed up) Eve couldn't wait to put on her new Easter dress and bonnet. For her dress was pink with beautiful white flowers on it that matched her bonnet. It also had a beautiful pink rim and a matching lacey collar. Lily even curled her hair and did her makeup which was a beautiful light pink eyeshadow and matching lipstick. Then for a finishing touch, she painted her nails the same bright pink color.

"I hope that at least one of the babies is a girl so we can do our hair and makeup together." She said as her parents simply just grinned at her.

"Well you never know, one of them could be." Her father said while Lily couldn't wait until a few months later when they found out their genders since they both were in agreement that they had wanted it to be a surprise this time. After they were all dressed and ready to go, they fed the dogs and let them out before they walked down the street to church together. Harry was old enough that he sat very still when the preacher was talking, but Tobey and Eve were very fidgety.

They sang a few songs (Harry's favorites were I'll Fly Away, and Will the Circle Be Unbroken?) and said a few prayers before the preacher dismissed them to Sunday school where they talked all about Jesus and God's promise of an eternal life in Heaven with Him is being the true meaning to Easter. After church was over they went back home to look for eggs and have their special candy breakfast. Harry and Tobey teamed up to look for them while Lily helped Eve.

Eve pointed out the fact that after the twins were born, they could be their own team. Then she asked if she could pick out one of their names. After a little discussion about it, Lily and Severus agreed that since Harry got to help picking out Eve's name, it would only be fair if she and Tobey would help picking out the names for the twins. Especially since they'd be the last babies in their family until their children grew up and had babies of their own.

That night after Easter was over and their family visiting time had finished, Lily cleaned up their plates while Tobey and Eve took turns having their baths. Harry had assured his parents that he would take a shower in the morning since he'd be going back to school then. He found (not really to his surprise) that he had a lot of trouble getting to sleep that night and woke up with having hardly any at all. He had a great vacation but he still had Voldemort on his mind. If he hadn't done damage while he was away, then he promised himself that as soon as he got back to Hogwarts he'd take care of him once and for all!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen; Through The Trapdoor

As soon as Harry got back to school he found himself piled with homework. None of his teachers (including his father) gave him any mercy while starting to prepare him and his friends for their final exams. Harry, Ron, and Hermione often studied together due to the fact that they now believed him about his father's innocence after hearing about what happened him in the Forbidden Forest that night.

"So you really believe that that was You-Know-Who?" Ron questioned him quietly while leaning his head towards Harry. It was partly because they were in the library, and partly because he didn't want anyone else hearing him.

"Yeah, I think it was pretty obvious that that was him. I mean the only time my scar hurts seems to be when he's around. The only thing that I can't seem to figure out is why Voldemort would need to return to power when he already did a long time ago." Harry said making Ron wince and began to shiver. Harry quickly apologized before Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"Well as much as I'm sorry for accusing your father in the first place, and as glad as I am that you finally found out the truth now, I wish you wouldn't have cost Gryffindor all those points for sneaking down to Hagrid's in the first place." Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Ron scolded with complete and utter disbelief and astonishment while several other students including Harry and Ron hushed her. "I can't believe it! I really don't understand you sometimes do you know that!?" he cried as they hushed him again before he quietened his voice to a whisper. "I mean You-Know-Who is at Hogwarts, and he's probably come back to try and kill Harry and you're more worried about the house cup than him!" he snapped inside that same tone of voice.

"Of course I'm not!" Hermione snapped back in that same whisper. "I care about Harry just as much as you do and that's why I think that he should be focusing more on his exams than on trying to stop him and let the teachers handle it." She said.

"No." Harry said firmly with a shake of his head. "My father is at risk of going to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. Not only that, but my guess is that he tried to stop Voldemort (Ron winced again) from stealing the stone and that's the only reason why the dog bit him. His life is in danger and I've got to protect him." He told them. "I already lost a father once and I don't plan on doing it again."

"So what are you going to do?" Ron asked him.

"I'm going down the trapdoor tonight. I've been planning it for weeks now, and now since the teachers are back to keeping an eye on us more than they are about the school, I think now's the time that he'll try to steal the stone." He said as a sudden silence fell between all three of them before Hermione spoke again.

"We'll go with you." She agreed.

"We will?" Ron questioned with uncertainty while Hermione just simply looked at him and nodded. "It's the least that we can do after all that we caused you, besides, I don't want to see you get hurt." She told Harry as he nodded back at her and Ron finally (and somewhat reluctantly) agreed too with a nod.

 _…._

Later that night Harry dug his invisibility cloak from under his bed again and met Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room before he placed it over top of all three them and they walked to the third floor corridor together. As soon as they reached the door, Hermione withdrew her wand and pointed it at the handle.

"Ouch!" she snapped inside a whisper before turning her head back to look over at Ron. "You stepped on my foot!" she cried.

"Sorry." Ron quickly apologized. For even though he and Harry had the tips of their wands lit, it was still fairly difficult to see.

"Alohomora." Hermione whispered before the door unlocked and they entered the room. Harry had known that spell pretty well now and had it down by pat. As Ron shut the door behind them, they heard a loud snoring sound and realized that Voldemort, or _somebody_ had placed a spell upon the harp.

"Wait a minute," Ron began. "he's snoring." He said as they removed their invisibility cloak while the harp continued to play.

"I heard Hagrid down at the Qudditch today." Harry began. Although he still hadn't been allowed to play, he was still allowed to watch the games. "He was talking to Dumbledore. He said that it was a very lucky thing that only they were the ones who knew how to get passed Fluffy, and that he loved music so much and it would make him fall straight asleep." He finished as all three of them looked at the three headed monster who definitely was knocked out cold.

"Well now what are we going to do?" Ron questioned them. "He's laying over the trapdoor." He said.

"We have to move his paw, now come on, push!" Harry told them quietly before he they crouched down and started dragging Fluffy's paw a crossed the room uncovering the trapdoor. "Alright now if anything bad happens, get yourselves out." He told them unaware of the fact that the enchanted harp had finally struck its final cord and Fluffy's eyes shot open. "Does it seem a little bit quiet to you?" he wondered as Hermione quickly turned her head and looked back at the harp.

"The harp, it stopped playing." She stated.

"Well thank you Miss Captain Obvious!" Ron yelled in sarcasm when suddenly he felt something cold, icky, and wet roll down his shoulder. "Ugh, yuck!" he cried before he turned his head back to look up at the drooling and snarling monstrous dog that was standing behind him. "H-H-Harry!" he squealed inside a high-pitched voice.

"RUN!" Harry hollered on the top of his lungs before he pried the trapdoor open and dove inside it with Ron and Hermione leaping down through it behind him. They heard it slam shut with Fluffy still snarling at barking at them in the distance.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen; Wizard Chess

 _Thanks guys, and there's only a couple of chapters left before part six which will revolve around Harry's second year at Hogwarts and the birth of Lily and Severus' twins. So exciting! By the way, you'll have to wait until then to find out their genders and names. Enjoy the next chapter! By the way, on December 1st, I will start posting A Very Merry Harry Christmas which will take place when Harry is nine, Tobey is three, and Eve is only two, so I think that it'll be pretty cute and hopefully it will turn out pretty good._

 _Oh yeah and I know a lot of this chapter is like it is in the book but I tried to make it as different as I could, (with using some different words and stuff so it's not a direct copy) and luckily for me I've also had some chess experience so that really helps. Hopefully it's not too confusing for you and you enjoy it._

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hit the ground with a rather soft landing. "Whew," Ron began taking a deep breath and sigh of relief. "I'm glad it wasn't all that bad. Luckily for these plant things being around here." He said when suddenly Harry began to look around. They were caught inside some rather large green vines, and one of them was headed straight towards him.

"Whoa!" Harry cried as he started to try scooting away, but it already had been too late. One of the vines latched onto his leg and started wrapping itself around it. He grabbed onto it and attempted to pull it off of him while at the same time Ron struggled to free himself as well but Hermione just sat there and stared at them.

"Stop, stop it both of you!" she exclaimed. "Don't you remember what this is? It's Devil's Snare and you have to relax, if you don't it will only kill you faster.

"Kill us faster!? Oh great, now I can relax!" Ron cried while Hermione simply shook her head and rolled her eyes before she sunk through the vines and landed on the floor beneath them.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted together.

"Just relax, do what I say! Trust me!" she cried while she stood back up again as Harry took a deep breath and tightly closed his eyes before he sunk through the vines as well and landed on the floor besides her feet.

"Harry!" Ron shrieked. "Harry come back!" he cried while he continued moving his neck back and forth and continually tried to break free.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked as she bent down to help Harry to his feet.

Harry instantly stood up and started brushing himself off. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said before glancing back up at the ceiling where Ron was still panicking and shrieking.

"Help! Help me please!" he cried frantically.

"He's not relaxing is he?" Harry questioned her but she simply shook her head again.

"Apparently not." She said. "We've got to do something!" she exclaimed.

"I know, but what!?" Harry cried while Hermione started pacing the floor before pausing to think about it for a few moments. "I remember reading something about Devil's Snare in herbology." She began.

"It was some sort of poem that went Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare is deadly fun,.. but it'll soak in the sun! That's it!" she exclaimed excitedly before she withdrew her wand and pointed it up towards the ceiling. "Lumos Solem!" she cried as a light as bright as the sun shot out of her wand and Ron started to scream again while the vines instantly shrank up and let go of him as he fell through them and landed on the floor beside them.

"Are you alright Ron?" Hermione asked him before storing her wand away again and bending down next to him as Ron shot back up onto his feet.

"Yeah," he began before he started brushing himself off and breathing a sigh of relief. "Whew! Luckily we didn't panic!" he cried but Harry simply just stared at him.

"Luckily Hermione pays attention in biology." He told him and before Ron could open his mouth to thank her, they started hearing little tiny flapping noises.

"What's that?" Ron questioned.

"Sounds like wings." Harry replied before he started following the others into the next room. All three of them looked up above their heads to see that sure enough there were thousands, maybe millions of tiny little birds flying around the room.

"I wonder what they're here for." Ron said before Hermione turned around and walked towards the door. "Here's the reason." She began before she tugged at the doorknob. "They're not birds, they're keys." She explained, and I bet one of them fits this door." She told them.

"Why don't you just try unlocking it yourself with that hullo amora spell?" Ron questioned her.

"It's Alohomora Ron,.." Hermione corrected. "And it's obvious that it's not going to work. Dumbledore wouldn't make it that easy." She told him.

"Well, it was worth a try anyway." Ron said as Harry started looking around and all of a sudden he spotted one.

"Right there!" he told them while he pointed at it. "That must be it, the one with the broken wing. It's obvious that it's been shoved through the lock before." He said and just when he started wondering how the heck he was going to make it up there to catch it, he turned around to see a broomstick behind him. "I don't think I can do it." He admitted reluctantly. "My father's banned me from Qudditch and it's been way too long since I've been on a broom."

"Oh come on Harry! If the dark lord can catch it on that old broomstick then you certainly can! You're the youngest seeker in the century remember?" he questioned him as Harry sighed and thought of his father, if he were here right now he knew that he wouldn't be afraid if that meant being able to stop Voldemort. Harry placed a hand on top of the broomstick. All the keys started screaming and racing towards him. Harry quickly mounted the broomstick and shooed them away.

He rose higher and higher into the air. He kept his eyes locked on top of his targeted key just like he did when he was chasing after the Snitch.

"Come on Harry you can do it!" Ron cried as Harry stretched out his hand and suddenly felt his fingers wrap around it. He soared quickly around the room until he was over Ron's and Hermione's heads while the keys continued screaming and chasing after him.

"Catch the key!" he shouted before throwing it back down to Hermione who leapt up into the air and caught it inside her hand before she shoved it into the lock and opened the door. She held the door open for Ron as the two of them ran inside. Then she made sure to leave it open for Harry who soared in right through it and then Hermione quickly slammed it shut again before any of the the other keys could get inside.

Harry landed onto the ground and quickly dismounted off of the broom. They were now inside a very dark room. At least they thought they were before a blast of fire lit a couple of lanterns that stood on the ground in front of them. "Where are we?" Hermione questioned. "Are we inside a graveyard?"

"This is no graveyard," Ron began before he stepped onto a very flat surface. "it's a chessboard." He said as Harry and Hermione stepped onto the board after him.

'You mean like in wizard chess?" Hermione began. "I've never played wizard chess before." She finished.

"I have." Harry told her. "My father taught me how to play so I could be able to play with Tobey." He explained.

"I have too, I play it all the time with my brothers." Ron began. "But maybe they'll just let us pass." He said as all three of them started walking a crossed the board to the other side but the pawns just raised their swords and crossed them together to make an X. "Or then again, maybe not." He said.

"So now what are we going to do?" Harry asked him.

"Well it's obvious isn't it? We'll play our way a crossed the room. And that means that we'll also have to help Hermione since she's never played before. Harry you take one of the bishops, Hermione you'll take one of the queens, and as for me, I'll be a knight." He told them as Harry and Ron both nodded and took their places.

"But are you sure that this is going to be like real wizard's chess?" Hermione asked him.

"You there D5!" Ron shouted pointing at one of the pawns who slowly glided over to the spot next to the opposing pawn and the two boys placed their hands over their ears as the opposing pawn withdrew his sword and raised it before piercing it into the other pawn. Hermione practically leapt into the air as it shattered into a million billion pieces before her eyes.

"Yes Hermione," Ron began before slowly turning his head over to look at her. "I think that this is going to be _exactly_ like wizard chess." He said as they started making more of their moves and watching them shatter before their eyes. Hermione had learned after the first move to cover her ears like the other two boys did, but not even that drowned out the loudness completely. Finally they were getting to the end of their game. (Castle to E4, Pawn to D7)

Ron gulped as he saw that his and Harry's pieces were the only two pieces left on the board and started at the opposing queen who stood straight a crossed from them. Ron anxiously turned his head over to look at Harry. "Do you understand what happens next Harry?" he asked him as Harry instantly understood. "Once I make my move, the queen will take me. Then you're free to check the king." He told him.

"NO! RON DON'T!" Harry hollered on the top of his lungs.

"What's happening? What's going on?" Hermione questioned him.

"He's going to sacrifice himself." Harry explained.

"No you can't! There must be another way!" she cried.

"Do you want to stop Voldemort from stealing that stone or not!?" he yelled at her shocking Harry at once that he had finally said his name. "Harry listen to me, you beat him before, it's you who needs to go on now I just know it. Not me, not Hermione, you!" he told him while shaking his head as he pointed at himself before pointing at him and then swinging his legs over the side of his horse and grabbing ahold of the reins tightly. "Knight to H3." He said bravely.

Hermione bit her lip as he checked the king before she and Harry watched in complete horror as the opposing queen withdrew her sword and plunged it into the side of his horse and Ron fell lifelessly to the ground. "Ron!" Hermione yelled as she started running over to him but Harry quickly stopped her.

"No, don't move! Don't forget, we're still playing!" he told her before he started walking over towards the opposing king. "Checkmate!" he exclaimed as he watched the king's sword drop down in front of him before he ran straight over towards Ron and Hermione.

"Oh Ron! Are you alright!?" Hermione cried as she fell to her knees. "Answer me!" she cried as Harry squatted down next to her and touched his arm.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright. Listen Hermione, you've got to get yourselves out of here. There's a door over there on the other side." He told her while gesturing over towards it with his head. "You've got to either get him back to my father or Dumbledore. They'll know what to do." He explained. "Ron's right, I need to go on."

"You're a great wizard Harry, you really are." She told him.

"I'm not anywhere near to being as good as you." He admitted but she simply just scoffed at him and grinned.

"What? Me? I wish I would have learned a long time ago that there are more important things in life than books, awards, and cleverness. Things like friendship and bravery. Just promise me that you'll be careful." She told him as Harry nodded.

"I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty; The Man With Two Faces

Harry walked down the steps expecting to run into Lord Voldemort. Instead, he found himself with a rather quite surprise as he saw another man in front of him. He was standing in front of the Mirror of Erised. He wore a long purple turban on his head and that's when Harry realized who the true perpetrator was.

"You." Harry said with a gasp of astonishment as he stopped on the second to last step while Professor Quirrell quickly turned around to face him. "But, it can't be!" he exclaimed until he remembered a very important piece of information that Hagrid had told him that night he had gone to see him.

"You were at the bank with Hagrid when Voldemort attacked." He realized while widening his eyes with bewilderment. "And on the day of my first Qudditch match when Ron and Hermione suspected my father of jinxing my broom."

"I know, that's why it was so easy to frame him for my mistake. I mean after all, who would ever suspect p-p-poor s-s-stuttering Professor Quirrell next to an ex death eater!" he cried with a mischievous laugh as Harry suddenly felt his anger began to rise.

"You got my dad arrested, and you nearly got me killed!" he hollered while narrowing his eyebrows at him and glaring at him. "And that was you in the Forbidden Forest, and you're the one who gave Hagrid the dragon egg! I should have known that you have been out to get me from the start!" he yelled.

"Very good boy yes,.. and they all say that Granger's the brightest student here." He told him with a grin.

"There is one thing that I don't understand, why do you want to kill me and why_" Harry began when suddenly he remembered something. He didn't know how but a flashback of his father breaking Voldemort's wand went through his mind before he suddenly heard a hissing noise.

"Let me speak to him." It said.

"But Master you are not strong enough." Quirrell told him.

"I have enough strength for this." It said as Harry quickly looked back up as Quirrell started unraveling his turban. Harry gaped his mouth wide open. For where the back of Quirrell's head should have been was a face emerging out of it.

"Harry Potter, we meet again." It hissed. "Or Harry Snape is it? The adopted son of that failed death eater of mine." He said.

"Voldemort." Harry gasped widening his eyes even larger when all of a sudden his scar writhed with pain. Harry gritted his teeth and started rubbing it gently.

"Yes you see Harry, when your father snapped my wand in half it cost me a lot of my power, since it had more power than anything else in the universe. Well other than the power that caused me to be like this last time. Now unicorn blood can sustain me, but it can't give me a body of my own. But there is something that can." He explained while Quirrell turned around and looked back into the mirror.

"Now tell me Harry, how exactly does this mirror work? I see myself finding the stone, but how do I get it?" he questioned as Harry closed his eyes tightly and wished that he could be the one to find the stone before Quirrell did. That way Voldemort would never return to power and his father would never have to go to Azkaban.

"Use the boy." Voldemort hissed.

"Come here Snape, now!" Quirrell ordered as Harry quickly shot his eyes open again. He wanted to run away, but he knew better than to try and argue with him or else there'd be an even greater risk of Voldemort killing him. So he continued walking down the steps and over to him and looked into the mirror. "So tell me, what do you see?" he asked him as Harry studied his reflection with amazement.

Somehow it had received The Sorcerer's Stone. He watched it wink at him as it held up the stone before placing it back inside its pocket. Then amazingly, Harry felt something a chunk of something small but rather heavy inside his own pocket. Harry quickly turned to look at it and saw that he now had the stone. "Well go on tell me! What do you see!?" Quirrell yelled again as Harry opened his mouth and decided that he better lie even though it went against everything his parents had taught him.

"I am shaking hands with Dumbledore, I won the house cup." He said.

"He lies." Voldemort hissed.

"TELL THE TRUTH, WHAT DO YOU SEE!?" Quirrell hollered on the top of his lungs and that's when Harry suddenly decided to turn around and make a run for it.

"Stop him!" Voldemort yelled as Quirrell quickly snapped his fingers and Harry saw that flames shot up from the top of the stairs in front of him. Harry quickly turned around again and faced him. "Don't be a fool Harry," Voldemort began again. "why suffer an unnecessary death when you can join me and live forever?" he questioned.

"NEVER!" Harry shouted with a shake of his head. "I rather live forever in Heaven with Jesus!" he yelled as Voldemort scoffed and chuckled.

"Ha! Bravery! Your father had it too, tell me Harry,.. would you want to see him and your grandmother and baby sister together again?" he questioned as Harry glanced back up at the mirror to see their reflections reappear. "We could bring them back, all I ask is for something in return. Something that conveniently enough lies in your pocket." He said as Harry removed the stone and held it inside his right hand.

"That's it Harry. There is no good and evil, only power. And together we could do extraordinary things if you just give me the stone!" Voldemort yelled but Harry quickly shook his head while at the same exact time standing his ground.

"YOU LIAR!" he hollered.

"Kill him!" Voldemort ordered as the next thing Harry knew Quirrell was flying straight towards him. He knocked Harry over onto the ground and grabbed his throat while beginning to choke him. Harry gasped for breath while continuing to groan in pain as he quickly grabbed ahold of his hand and attempted to remove it from his neck. To his complete shock he heard Quirrel give out a great shriek of pain while he backed up and held onto it with his other hand.

Harry watched as his hand began to burn and start decaying into ashes. Harry quickly turned to look down at his hands and realized that they too were on fire although he didn't feel anything. "What is this magic!?" Quirrell cried.

"Fool! Get the stone!" Voldemort yelled as Harry quickly glanced down beside him and saw the shiny red metal sitting there. As Quirrell lunged forward Harry placed both his hands on top of his face to hold him back. Quirrell screamed in pain again as he was pushed back and his whole entire body began to burn and melt until there was nothing but a pile of ashes in front of him.

Harry stared down at it to make sure that he was really dead until all of a sudden Voldemort's spirit rushed straight at him and sent him back down to the ground. Harry let out a painful scream as he was knocked unconscious with The Sorcerer's Stone sitting in the palm of his hand. As Voldemort's spirit flew away the door burst open and Snape ran down the steps towards his son's lifeless body.

"Harry!" he cried. "Harry, son, speak to me!" he exclaimed as he knelt down in front of him. Harry let out a cough before slowly fluttering his eyes open and smiled at him.

"Hullo Dad. I did it, I got the stone back. I proved your innocence." He told him.

"You foolish little boy! Why on earth would you do that for me!?" he yelled angrily.

"Because you risked your life for me more than once, and I'm your son. And I love you." He told him as Snape leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek. He knew that Harry usually hated when he did this but this time he was surprised to see that he had remained silent.

"And I love you too." He told him before he hoisted him up inside his arms. "Come on son, let's get you to the hospital wing." He said while he carried him lengthwise up the steps as Harry closed his eyes again.

 _…._

When Harry awoke again he was safely tucked inside the hospital bed. He reached for his glasses that sat on top of his nightstand and put them on before he sat up and saw the tray of candy and flowers that stood on the cart in front of him. "Well, look who's finally awake." Dumbledore said as he came into the room and sat in front of him. "How are you feeling?" he asked him.

"Alright." Harry began. "But where's my dad, and how's Ron, and what about Hermione?" he questioned him before Dumbledore finally put his hand up to stop him.

"Don't worry Harry. They're all just fine. I have to say that you are rather brave Harry, after all it took real courage to be able to do what you did. And because of it your father's name has finally been cleared." He said.

"Really?" Harry questioned widening his eyes as Dumbledore simply nodded and smiled at him.

"I bet that Peter Pettigrew is wishing he had the same fate, after he turned himself in for stealing the Resurrection Stone." He said.

"You mean that Pettigrew stole it?" Harry asked him as Dumbledore nodded again.

"Yes, unfortunately Mr. Pettigrew thought that if he had the stone to resurrect your original father Harry, he would redeem himself and be free of Azkaban forever. However his foolishness got him sent back there. You see Harry he didn't realize that the Resurrection Stone's aren't permanent." He said.

"Oh." Harry said. "Well what about the Sorcerer's Stone, what happened to it?" he asked.

"Ah I was wondering when you would ask me that. I'm afraid to tell you that the stone has been destroyed. You see Harry, my friend Nicholas and I had a little chat. And we agreed that it was for the best." He told him.

"So that'll mean that he'll die won't he? I mean he's over a hundred years old." He said.

"He has enough elixir left to get his affairs in order but then yes, he will die." Dumbledore told him before he started telling him the secret about how he had gotten the stone through the mirror (since he wanted to be able to find it and not use it) and afterwards Harry still had one question on his mind.

"Uh Professor, why were my hands burning when Professor Quirrell tried to touch me?" he asked him.

"Well you see Harry that has to do with your parents. Any person let alone two people that are willing to lay their lives down for you leaves a mark." He began as Harry touched his forehead. "No Harry, this kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin." He told him.

"Well what is it?" Harry asked him as Dumbledore grinned at him.

"Love Harry, love."

 _Ok so there is going to be one more chapter than I originally planned but I'm going to post it right after this one._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One; The House Cup

 _By the way, just a quick note, thank you to everyone for supporting this story and all of your positive feedback! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and enjoy the last chapter!_

As soon as Harry was feeling better he put on his black pointed cap and returned to the great hall with the rest of his friends. Luckily for him he had been exempt from all of his exams, and with his father's great assurance that he would have passed anyway, he was allowed to go into his second year. Ron and Hermione were very glad to see that he was back and they had passed their exams as well.

"I'm sorry again for all the trouble that we caused you Harry." Hermione told him as Ron hung his head guilty.

"Yeah, me too." He said.

"It's alright, it's all in the past." Harry told him.

"I'm just glad that we're friends again and that you and your father are alright." Hermione said when suddenly Dumbledore walked up to the front of the room and cleared his throat inside his fist. That's when all of the chatter died down and they turned to look up at him.

"Another year at Hogwarts has come and gone, and the way I see it the house points stand thus. In fourth place four hundred and twelve points is Gryffindor." He began as Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged gloomy glances with each other before reluctantly starting to clap.

"In third place is Hufflepuff with four hundred and twenty two points, (they continued to reluctantly clap along with everyone else) and in second place with five hundred and twenty points is Ravenclaw house." He continued while they continued to applaud and Ravenclaw started to cheer. "And in first place with six hundred and twelve points is Slytherin house." He announced as all of the other Slytherins started to cheer while Snape applauded along with them.

"Yes well done Slytherin, well done. However,.." Dumbledore began when suddenly Harry's Ron's and Hermione's faces suddenly sparked with interest. "Recent events must be taken into account, and I have some last minute points to award. First to Miss Hermione Granger, for sheer love and loyalty to her friends as well as her studies and helping them when they are in complete peril, fifty points." He said as Hermione beamed proudly while the other Gryffindors continued to applaud and cheer with Harry and Ron being the loudest.

"Next to Mr. Ronald Weasley to the best played game of chess in many years and his ultimate sacrifice, sixty points." He said while the applause and cheers continued on. "And to Mr. Harry Snape, for risking everything to prove his father's innocence, I award him ninety points." He told him with a grin as Hermione quickly gasped out of excitement.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" she cried happily inside a whisper as Harry smiled at her, if only Dumbledore would have given him one more point and they would have won. They wouldn't have even tied if Neville had managed to stop them before they got out of the portrait hole. Which he did try to do, but failed due to Hermione's Petrificus Totalus spell.

"And finally, it takes a great courage to stand up to your enemies, but what a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points to Neville Longbottom." He said as Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around to clap for him along with the rest of the Gryffindors. After all, Harry had realized that he had done his part. Neville gasped with astonishment and disbelief.

"Now assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe a change of decoration is in order." Dumbledore said before clapping his hands together and changing the green Slytherin colored flags above them to scarlet Gryffindor flags. "Gryffindor wins the house cup." He said before the whole entire room erupted with cheers and applause (except for Malfoy and the other Slytherins) and threw their hats into the air.

"Yeah we won!" Seamus yelled excitedly before Harry turned around and smiled widely at Snape who stood on the other side of the room slightly grinning back at him and bowing his head. After the end of the year feast was over, everybody started packing their things inside their suitcases and Harry told Ron and Hermione that he would met them at the train. However the first person that he ran into was his father.

"We won, we did it." He told him while gazing up at him.

"No Harry, _you_ did it. And I have never been prouder to call you my son." He told him.

"Really? Even though I'm in Gryffindor." He said as Snape took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Well I guess the truth is that I might have been a little bit hurt when you asked the sorting hat not to sort you into Slytherin, but it's still your mother's house and look at what all you have accomplished." He said.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to make the same mistakes that you did." Harry told him.

"Don't worry Harry you won't. I mean sure you'll make your own because that's what makes you humans. But you've always made good choices and you've never let me or the rest of your family and friends down. Miss Granger was right you know, you truly are a remarkable young wizard." He told him smiling warmly down at him and ruffling his hair before he turned around to walk away.

"Well I'm all packed." Ron said as he and Hermione wheeled their suitcases towards him.

"Me too." Hermione said.

"Come on we better go." Ron told them as Harry hurriedly ran over to Hagrid and hugged him goodbye.

"Goodbye Hagrid, I'll see you next year." He told him as Hagrid hugged him back.

"Goodbye Harry, take care of yourself. And that little brother and sister of yours." He told him before he finally let go and Harry smiled back up at him.

"Don't worry, I will." He assured him before he hurried back onto the train with Ron and Hermione and waved to him as the train started chugging along the tracks once again. He was headed home.


End file.
